GenX
by UCShade
Summary: Set after BioShock one but before BioShock two. This is the story of a group of survivors trying to Stay alive in and maybe even help Rapture. Mostly OC. Will not us any events from BioShock two. Please Review ON HIATUS
1. A Conscious Decision

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH ..BUBBLES NO!" I heard screamed. I know what is happening. A big daddy is dying. And his little sister will be harvested for adam. I stand up intending to run away. And I do start running but I am running towards the fight instead of away from it. I can't believe I am doing this. This is so stupid. I turn the corner and I see I am not to late.

I see a big daddy, a bouncer to be precise is on one knee with three splicers in front of him. I unholster my sawn off shotgun and charge. I am on the wharfs in Neptune's bounty and don't have much room to maneuver but then again it's like that everywhere in rapture. So I improvise.

I run up behind the big daddy and jump when I am six feet away. I land on his head with one foot and jump off to land behind one of the splicers. I freeze the one I am behind with Winter blast. He freezes and I fire a slug in to him. I turn from the now shattered splicer and fire another slug at the one beside him, but I hurried the shot and it only took off his ear. I feels something hit me hard in the back and fall to the ground.

I turn to see what hit me and see a thuggish splicer standing over me with a crowbar. He swings at me again and I hold my left hand to block. His blow connects with my Winter blast arm and It cracks my frozen hand. He lifts his crowbar for another hit and I know it will shatter my hand this time. Just as he starts to bring down the crowbar the big daddy charges and rams him. The thug is sent flying into a wall. I have to reload my shotgun. I dropped one of the bullets don't have time to grab it So I just load one bullet in it. I stand up to face the next enemy.

The big daddy punches his drill through the splicer whose ear I shot off. I hear something to my right and turn to see the thug standing back up. The big daddy turns to him and I notice his left arm is not being used. It's just dangling there. He charges the thug but the thug drops his weapons and activates his plasmid. He fires a powerful arc of lighting at the big daddy. The big daddy is stopped in his tracks.

The splicer is totally focused on the big daddy. If I run now I will be able to get away. I turn to run and see the little girl in the corner crying.

"Mr. Bubbles no. Don't leave me Mr. Bubbles. I need you." And I can't do it. I know she is a little sister but she is still just a kid. I can't leave her alone. But I can t just let her protector die either. I turn back around and run up to the thug. He turns to look at me and I fire my Winter blast at hims and only his arms freeze, but that's all I need.

"What the hell. The fucks wrong with you kid. Why you helping the metal man and the little sister. You know this is how things are done down her. The fucks wrong with you boy." He screams at me. I pull my gun out and point it at his face.  
"I'm sorry but this is not how I do things." I tell him and fire my only shot into his head. His head explodes and he falls to the ground. I turn to the big daddy that is on his knees on the ground. He stands up and walks up to me. He raises his drill. I take a step back scared as hell. I'm out of EVE and I definitely don't have time to reload.

"W..W...Wait man. I just helped you. You don't have to do this. I can help you still. I have a safe place you can hid till you fix yourself." I tell him. He continues to advance.

"Mr. B stop. Don t harm him." I hear. I look over and the little sister has moved. She is standing about a foot to the left of her big daddy. "Do you really have a safe place we can hide at."

"Y...Yes. I do. I...I can t...Take you there just please don't kill me." I tell them. She eyes me for a couple of seconds then turn to the big daddy.

"Mr.B we are going with him. We will hide in this safe place until it is safe to leave. You lead the way." She says the last part to me before climbing on the big daddy's back. As I walk toward my home all I can think is what have I gotten myself into.

You probably want some answers. Well let's see. My name is Frost. Its Cause I use Winter Blast. It's not my real name. It's the nickname I was given because i use the Winter Blast plasmid. I live in what used to be one of the world's most advanced and prosperous cities: Rapture. It's under the pacific ocean. It used to be an amazing place. Now it's a hell hole and a war zone.

I live in one of the old shopping centers. It just a run down junk area. There is not actual name for this shopping district. Me and my group just call it junk town. Which brings me to the gang. There are six of us in all. First I guess is scrap. He got the name because he likes to scrap things. He makes junk into more helpful and useful junk. He use the telekinesis and telepathy plasmids. He is actually quite strong but he is a pacifist. Next is lighting. She uses the shock bolt plasmid. She is much stronger than me but we are both pretty low on the food chain.

The three of us live in junk town. The other three don't. There is a small splicer market area that is relatively safe a little ways from our base. That's where Brainiac and Blaze live. Brainiac use telepathy and security evasion plasmids while blaze is a thuggish splicer that uses the inferno plasmid. Lastly is spider. She is a young spider splicer with the swarm plasmid. She prefers to be on her own most of the time. But she is still one of us.

Again no those are not our real names. We don't use are real names very often. These are the nicknames or code names given to us by the others. We were all born in rapture and intend to live as long as we can. I am the second youngest at eighteen years old. Blaze is twenty-three and Brainiac is twenty-four. Scrap is also twenty-four. Lighting bug is twenty and Spider is sixteen.

We get to the entrance to the base. It's a hidden area. There is a wall that moves and makes a big door way. There is also a few vents that we can crawl into to get in. Once in the place has three rooms. The first room is the main room. It's four times bigger than a normal living room. The other rooms are a bathroom and a walkin freezer. I walk up to the vent. I tap it three times with my shotgun.

"Scrap open up quick. I need to get in." I say to the vent. I hear shuffling and know scrap is moving the blockade out of the way. I turn to the big daddy and little sister. "Stand in front of the wall. It opens up into a big area we can hide in. But it has to be open from the inside. I will open it and let you in. Ok?"

"Ok. But if you leave us out her Mr. Bubbles will break the wall down." She tells me. I nod my understanding and crawl in through the vent. When I get in I see scrap is sitting at his desk working on one of his projects. He is taller than I am by about four inch. He has bright orange hair and freckles all over his face and arms. He is big but he is not aggressive. I walk over to him.

"So .um .We have a bit of a .um ..problem." I tell him. He looks up at me.

"What did you do now boy?" He asks me.

"I...Well. There was this. I can't explain it very well. I need to open the door and you will see for yourself." I tell him.\

"Open the door? What for. We only open it if there is an emergency." He tells me obviously annoyed.

"I know. And this is an emergency." I tell him.

"Why? What is on the other side?" He asks me getting angry.

"Look I don't have time for this. If we don't open it in about twenty seconds then it won't be a door it will be a hole." I tell him. His face goes slightly pale which is impressive considering he is naturally pale. The door is the only thing that keeps splicers way from us. If not for it looking like a wall we would have been discovered a long time ago.

"Alright let's open the door." He says. He walks over to the door and Grabs the switch that opens the door. After a moment of hesitation he flips it and the door slide open. He jumps back at the sight before him. There standing in the doorway are the big daddy and his little sister. The big daddy walks in and finds the corner farthest away from us. I flip the switch back down to close the door hopefully before anyone sees it open.

Scrap grabs my arm and pulls me over to his desk as far away from the big daddy and little sister as possible.

"What the fuck. What the fuck are you thinking. That thing is going to kill us." He whispers to me ferociously. I know What I did was stupid but I don't like to be told off and I don't like to back down.

"He is not going to hurt us. He will only attack if we threaten the little sister." I tell him. "He is injured and can't fight to his best so he won't try anything if we don't.

Scrap looks away from me and at the big daddy. He notice s the left arm that seems to just be dangling there.

"What the fuck. This is so stupid and reckless and downright irresponsible. How can we know it won t kill us in our sleep." he says with a pointed look at the things drill.

"I don't know. I guess I did not think of that. I just kinda felt the need to help it and the girl." I tell him. His expression softens a little at my words.

"Alright alright. So they are here no and there is nothing we can do about it." So tell me how it happened. And I did. I told him how I was searching for batteries and that I suddenly heard the little sister scream for Mr. Bubbles. How I ran toward it and joined the fight. At the end her look shocked.

"You have to be the stupidest, most reckless, thickheaded, numb skulled, person in rapture. You hear a big daddy getting kill and run toward the commotion and then Decide to fight the guys killing it and then decide to take it and it's little sister home with you."

"Yeah. I guess. But I could not leave her man. She may be a little sister but she is still just a kid. And I had to help the big daddy to cause he is her protector. He is all she has got. It's sad really." I tell him. And I mean it. I find the little sister s lives to be sad one's.

"Of course it's sad. But she is more than just a child." He tells me. I look over at her. She is sitting in the big daddy's lap snuggled up to it's cold metal body. She seems to be sleeping. I look at her face and can see the trust she has for it and the peace the thing gives her. He is all she has know as good and secure and safe.

"Look at that." I tell him. And he does. And I can tell he see s what I see. "Look at that and tell me you would have killed her. No. That you would have let that thug kill her. Harvest her. And for what. Adam. A fix for his addiction that never ends. Tell you would have just let her die and I ll freeze them right now and blow there heads off." He looks at them for a little while. I can see the war in his eye's. We could do it to. I have recovered enough that I could freeze them and kill them with a single shot each. He knows I am strong enough. I see his mouth open and his tongue move. And then his eyes look again at the little girl instead of the big daddy. He see's her yawn and rub her eyes and clamps his mouth shut.

"Yeah. that's what I thought. You would not be able to watch her die either."

"Ok ok. Fine. But what are we going to tell Lightning. She is not going to like this."

"I know I know. I will handle her." I say. He gives me a damning smile. Lightning is a handful and she hates big daddy's. She was almost killed by one when we found her.

I go over to the little sister and the big daddy a couple minutes later. The girl is just waking up and I wanna talk to them. I get within three feet and the big daddy growls a warning growl and holds up his drill.

"Ok ok. I get it. I won t come any closer. I don't mean to harm you I just wanna talk." I tell him. He lowers his drill but continues to growl but much more quietly. The little sister sits up fully and looks me right in the eye's. "I wanted to ask you if you were hunger."

"Yes I am. Do you have food here?" She asks me. I walk over to a shelf and grab a can of peaches. I walk up to about three feet and lay the can down. I then take six steps back and wait. Sure enough the little sister stands up and gets the can of peaches before sitting back down in the big daddy s lap.

"So how are you feeling?" I ask her. She glares at me and continues to eat. Just when I am about to ask her something else she speaks.

"I am fine. But Mr. Bubbles her is not doing well. He can not lift his left arm. I think it's his left one."

"It's his left." I tell her and she looks at me coldly again with suspicion in her eyes. "I have need seen him move it like his other arm since we encountered each other so I assumed he injured it."

"Injured it .NO. HE CAN T BE INJURED. HE CAN T DIE." She yells and I see tears are streaking down her face. The big daddy is getting agitated. I go down to one leg and stare the little girl in the eye's.

"Look at me I demand." She looks up and I see the sadness in her eye's. It's then and there I decide on something. I freeze my hand and Hold it up. "I don t have the tools to save him right now. But do you see this." She nods her head silent. "This is power. I have power. And I promise you I will use this power to get the things we need to save him. But I need you to stop crying and be brave." She still looks read to cry but nods her head and lays back in her big daddy's lap. I stand up and turn around and see Scrap standing at his desk looking at me. I walk back over to him.

"So I guess I better start looking into where we can find these tools you speak of." He tells me and turns back to his work.

I lean against the wall and relax. Looks like things are going to be more complicated than I thought when I woke up this morning. That's when the overhead vent exploded inward and Lighting launched through and landed in front of me.

"We have company." She says as she stands to turn. To late. A spider splicer is already in the air and another is just now jumping out of the vent. I step forward and get hit in the chest with a sonic boom from the second splicer. I hit the wall and slide down. I can't breath and my vision is blurring. I think I can see Lighting locking shocks with the other splicer. The one that hit me advances on me ready to kill me.

It stands above me and for the second time that day I am certain that I m going to die. That's when for the second time that day I am saved by the same force. As the splicer raises his hook to kill me a drill is shove through his back and out his chest. When he falls I see the big daddy standing there. After a second the big daddy goes down to one knee. I stand up and it growls when I take a step towards it. I decide to finish the fight before worrying about injuries. I turn and see the other splicer trading blows with lighting.

She is keeping up for now but I know it's just a matter of time before she is worn out. I walk over to the fight and fire my Winter blast freezing the splicer. Lighting then swing with all her might at the splicers head. It shatters into dozens of pieces.

"Thanks for that."She tells me.

"Don't thank me. Thank him. If not for him I would have died and never been able to help you." I say as I point toward the big daddy. I see her eye s follow my finger. When they rest on the big daddy I can see the rage spark in her eye's. Her hand lights up with brilliant blue lighting.

"What the FUCK is that thing doing here." He demands of me. I step up in front of her blocking her view of the big daddy.

"I brought it here. It nee-." I stumble backward from the electrified punch she just delivered to my gut. I catch myself on the wall and keep from falling. She starts to walk towards the big daddy and I step up between her and him.

"They need our help he's i-." She hits me again but this time in the face. I straighten back up. "He is injured. I found them and promised I-." I stumble once more from another hit to my face.

"I PROMISED THE LITTLE GIRL THAT I WOULD SAVE HIM." I yell. She hits me again and again. I fall down and get back up and she continues. After a few minutes I am on the ground again. I get up and stand, with my arms and legs spread, between her and the big daddy. She raises her wrench and swings. I don t even flinch when it stops centimeters from my head.

"You don't have to help me. I won't ask you to help me fix him. But I won't let you harm him." I tell her. I look her directly in the eyes daring her to challenge me. I see the grip on her wrench tighten and she is ready to hit me again. But then the moment passes and she drops her wrench. She turns on her heel and stalks over to her bed. She sits down on it and won t look at me.

I walk over to the big daddy and help him over to the wall. He collapses once there. I will have to check him in the morning. I think his energy is draining. I walk around and clean things up around the place for about an hour. Finally I can't avoid it anymore and I walk over to lighting.

I walk up to her and stand right in front of her. She has tears streaming down her face. I know how hard this is on her. I knew it from the start. But I did it anyway. And I would do it again in a heartbeat. But that does not make this any easier. I spread my arms open and she jumps up and crashes into me with a hug. She crushes me at first but finally loosens but does not let go.

"I'm sorry I hit you." She whispers to me and I know she means it. I don't care. Even if she did not apologize I would not care about her hitting me. I squeeze her tighter for a second to let her know I heard.  
"I just. I lost it. I...I hate them so much." She continues to whisper to me.

"I know. I know." Tell her just as quietly.

"Then why? Why did you bring it here?" She asks me and this time she pushes away a little bit so she can look me in the eye s. I can see the sadness. From what I did and from how she reacted. Gone for over a week and the first thing she does is hit me.

"Do you remember when I saved you?" I ask her and she shakes her head yes. It was two years ago. She had been in this district for two weeks. I watched her every chance I got. After the first week I went out and talked to her. She nearly blew my head off. She shot me in the leg and ran off after she found out I was just a sixteen year old.

The next day when she came by our place searching for something I stumbled out and said hi. That time she did shoot at me. Luckily she missed me. She told me i was an idiot. I told her I knew that. I talked to her everyday after that. She had no family and no friends. She was all on her own. Then one day I was standing outside waiting for her and she did not show up. I started to stumble around after. I heard something a little ways off and I ghosted after her. My leg was almost completely healed by now. Finally I rounded a corner and saw her.

She was lying on the ground with a big daddy looming near her. She tried to get up but collapsed instead. The big daddy was in a rage. I could not see a little sister. The big daddy was a Rosie. It started to walk towards her. I reacted without thinking. I grabbed my shotgun in my right hand and a lead pipe in my left. I ran in and smacked it with the led pipe so hard I fractured my hand. It turned as if I had done nothing more than annoy it. I was so scared I could not think.

My body moved without command. My right arm lifted up, perfectly synchronized with the Rosie. When it was facing me my shotgun was in it's face. I pumped both shots into it head and it collapsed almost immediately. I dropped my gun and started to walk over to the girl on the ground. I stopped a few feet from her and looked down at the plasmid I almost stepped on. It was the shock plasmid. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I then finished walking over to her. I picked her up only to find she was somehow still conscious.

She squirmed in my arms and screamed from the pain. When she settled down she looked me in the eye s again.

"Why...did you...come...for me? Are you ..stupid ..or some ..thing?" She asks me. I lean down and whisper in her ear. She passes out and I take her back to the fort. She has been with us ever since.

Back in the present she looks me in the eye with tears still in her eye's.

"Yes I am stupid. I save them because they were in trouble just like you." I tell her.

"That's hardly the same. I'm human." She tells me as she pulls away.

"so is that little girl." I tell her with conviction. "And I refuse to just sit back and watch a little girl die."

"Your such and idiot Frost." She tells me with a small smile.

"Look I wont ask you to help me get the big guy fixed and back on his feet, but I will ask you to play nice until they are gone." I tell her.

"Fine. Do whatever you want. But don't get yourself killed." She tells me. "Your my brother first and a good guy second."

"Understood." I tell her. I walk off and head over to my futon. I lay down on it and just stare at the ceiling. My mind wont stop replaying the events from today. It's actually quite amazing how quickly everything changes. And all it takes is one stupid decision.


	2. What is required of us

**Hey guys. Its UCShade here. I did not do an author note for my first chapter cause I forgot to. I'm sorry. Anyway this is chapter two. I hope its just as good. Anyway this will be the real summary. Frost and the others are all just a small group of survivors that call themselves GenX. This is about them surviving along side a big daddy and little sister. I will give them names but not until later.**

 **Also I know I did not do a disclaimer. I will do that from now on. Like I said I forgot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't not own bioshock, Bioshock 2 or Bioshock Infinite. They are owned by 2K games.**

* * *

I wake up the next morning with a terrible headache. I sit up and yawn. I turn and see the Big Daddy and little sister and panic at first. I coat my hand in ice and hold it up defensively. That's when it all comes back to me. I saved them yesterday and promised the little sister that I would help them.

I stand up and walk over to them. The Big Daddy's face light is off and I assume it is in a sort of shut down or sleep mode. I attempt to get close enough to it to examine it but When I get four feet away it's light turns on yellow and it starts to growl at me. I step back and the growling stops but it continues to look at me.

I turn around and walk away from it. At this point Scrap is waking up and I head to a pantry along one of the walls and pull out a pep bar. There is real food in rapture but we have a limited supply of it, while we have an abundant supply of raptures junk food. As I start to munch on the pep bar I head over to scraps desk. I sit down and start to go through the papers we have on Big Daddy physiology. Its a surprising amount. we don't have much detailed stuff about there workings but looking at this I think we might be able to fix him.

I stand up and stretch. I look over and see that the little sister is awake. She is looking around confused and I can see the Big Daddy is trying his best to comfort her. I walk over and kneel down a few feet away.

"Hey little one." I say to her. Her eye's are locked on mine. "I saved you and brought you here yesterday. Do you remember that."

She looks a little confused for a second and then her eye's light up. She nods and looks over at Scrap. Scrap is just now getting a bag of chips out of the pantry. I can see she is very hungry. I stand up and walk over to the pantry and pull out two bags of chips. I walk back over and lay both bags down two feet from the Big Daddy and step back just like last night. She gets up to grab the bags of chips. I watch her as she does.

I am paying more attention than I was last night and I can see just how frail she is. It must be very hard for them. I don't think she would have survived much longer even if they had not been attacked. It makes me sad to think about it. She is just a little girl after all. Why did they do this to a little girl? I look up and notice the little girl is staring at me intently. I then realize I have been kneeling here a lot longer than I meant to be. I stand up.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I just got a little lost in thought there. Hehehe." I tell her with a small chuckle. I scratch the back of my head with my hand and feel like an idiot. I turn around to walk back to the desk but before I take a step She speaks to me.

"Thank you." I hear behind me. I turn around and face her.

"What did you say." I ask not sure I heard right.

"I said..thank...you. You saved Mr. Bubbles and me so thank you." She tells me and I can see she has tears in her eye's. All of this has scared all of us. But none of us can comprehend how scared she must be. She is just a little girl and she has seen more bloodshed than I have and has been forced to run and hide and has been hunted her entire life. I can't even imagine how awful all of this must be for her. I wanna say something to make her feel better but I don't know what to say. So I say the only thing that comes to mind.

"No problem little one. Anytime." I say. I feel stupid for saying it but its to late to take it back. I turn around and walk over to the desk. Lighting is sitting up in her cot and is staring at me. I can't imagine what she is thinking, given what she just saw. I walk up to scrap and he turns to me.

"I know what your going to ask and the answer is yes we know how to." he tells me while looking at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Alright. then do we have what we need?" I ask him. Thought i'm certain I know the answer.

"Don't ask me stupid questions. If we had the parts to repair a big daddy then people like Andrew Ryan would have easily been building them to defend himself." He tells me. i feel like a child being scolded and my face turns red. I hate that feeling.

"Fine." I tell him controlling myself. "Then can we get the parts to repair him?"

"Now that's the million dollar question. Can we actually pull this off? That my friend is up to you an-"

"Its up to us." We both hear. I turn around and we stare at Lighting standing there eating a pep bar. "Its up to the two of us."

"Yes fine then. Its up to you two to get the parts and materials required." He tells us.

"So what do we need?" I ask him.

"That's the tough part. I need to examine him thoroughly to find out." He tells me. I sigh with the prospect of what we have to do.

"Alright lets do this then." I say as I turn to the little sister and the Big Daddy. I step up to them and ignore it when the Big Daddy starts to growl at me. I crouch down so that I am eye level with the Big Daddy.

"DO you understand me?" I ask him with more force than I feel. He nods to me. "Then i need you to understand something. This little girl needs you. So your not allowed to die. In order to Keep you alive we need to examine you to understand what the damage is."

At first I think maybe he did not follow what I said. I am about to say it again but simpler when he nods and moans. He stands up and lifts the little sister on ot his back. He walks over and places her on my cot. He then turns and walks over to me. He lifts his arms and stands perfectly still. I turn to Scrap.

"There you go. Now you can examine him." I say. I start to walk away and he moans and grabs me. He turns me to face him and I am afraid that maybe he means to kill me. But he lets go when I face him. He points to me and then to the little sister. It takes me a minute but finally i understand. he wants me to stay with the little sister while he is examined. I get the feeling he is not comfortable with this but I think he knows he has no choice. I look him in the eye.

"I understand. Ill look after her." I tell him. He growls and his light blinks yellow before going back to green and he seems to slump a little. I hear a softer almost helpless sounding moan. i walk over to the little sister and sit down next to her. She is sitting on the cot with her legs pulled up to her chin and her back against the wall. I turn to her.

"You can come sit in my lap if you would like." I offer her. She turns to me and glares for a moment before turning back to her Big Daddy.

"Why would I sit in your lap?" She asks me. Its not mean just curt and I understand my mistake but it still hurts for some reason."

"I...don't know. I just...well you looked sad so...I...thought i'd offer." I tell her. I'm afraid to upset her. she looks like she might fall apart any minute.

"I don't need your pity." She tells me with an edge to her voice. "I just need you to fix Daddy so that we can get out of here."

I look at her and see the small girl I saw grab the chips off the floor. She is just skin and bones, and while most people in rapture don't healthy most people have enough to eat. And here I an starring at what is suppose to be one of the most dangerous people in rapture and she can barely feed herself. I can feel tears prick the back of my eye's. She looks just like...no. Don't. Just don't man. Can't think about that right now. I turn back to the little sister.

"Where you guy's gonna go when He gets fixed?" I ask her.

"I don't know. wherever the angles are I guess. We never really think about it." She tells me. But I know that's not true. I just know the Big Daddy tries his best to get her to less populated places.

I hear a noise and look up. I see the Big Daddy turning around and heading toward me. He gets to us and picks up the little sister. Once she is secure on his back he turns to me. At first I think he is going to growl at me and warn me again, But he surprises me when he moans soft and low. I don't understand what he is saying but I get the meaning.

"No problem big guy. Anytime you need a baby sitter i'm here for ya." I tell him. He makes a lower hiccuping sound a couple of time. It takes me a minute to realize he is chuckling at what I said. I flash him a smile and he walks off and sits back down at the spot her slept at last night. I turn and walk over to Scrap. My mood changes when I see the worried look on his face.

"Whats wrong?" I ask him. He looks me in the eye's and I feel a lump start to form in my stomach.

"Its much worse than I thought. Its more than his arm. She need a new hydraulic system for his arm so that he can use it again. We also need some of the metal that make up there suits." He tells me.

"That's not so bad." I tell him though it does seem pretty hard but far from impossible.

"That's not the big problem Frost. The big problem is the power source. Big Daddy's run off of Adam. They have two tanks. One to power them and one for beck up. His first tank was destroyed and his second tank is leaking. He has five day's before her dies." He tells me. I can feel the forming lump solidify and drop to the base of my stomach.

"Were can we get a new casing?" I ask him.

"The facility where they made Big Daddy's before the fall." He tells me. I know how dangerous it is but I open my mouth to say i'll go anyway. Before I can get a word out he cuts me off. "You will die if you go there. I can promise you that. You will not survive or save them. You'll just get yourself killed.

"But I...I promised them." I tell him dejected. I can't believe this. I'm helpless.

"I know." He tells me. "And you tried your best. You rescued them from splicers and brought them to a safe place. Now it will die in peace and we can find another Big Daddy for the little sister. But we can't go to Point Prometheus." He looks at me with sad eye's. He tries to hide what he wants to say but the unspoken words are clear. I can't save them. I'm not strong enough.

I grit my teeth and feel tears in my eye's. I'm not strong enough to keep my promises. I'm not strong enough to protect them. I think these things over and over again and I start to get angry. My blood starts to boil and though I cant see it my arm starts to freeze over. I look Scrap in the eye's.

"You listen here. I will save them. Don't you dare tell me I can't or that it's suicide. I will save them with or without you." I say to him. I then turn and rush out the vent I came through yesterday. I take off in a random direction and run for awhile.

When I stop I am out of breath. I jump behind a counter behind me and duck down to hide myself. I look to my right and see and old man. He is eating a pep bar and looks starved. He looks at me with fear and starts to move. I shake my head and he freezes.

"I wont hurt you. Just catching my breath." I mumble to him. He relaxes a little but continues to look at me. I continue to think but i am distracted by the old man. He won't stop staring at me. I finally look at him again.

"You got a group old man?" I ask him. He hesitates then shakes his head no. I know he is lying and I don't blame him. I Pull the four pep bars out of my pocket and slide them across the floor to him. He looks at me wearily. "I am a splicer but I'm not crazy. i can find food easily enough. Please take it and feed whoever your protecting."

He hesitates a second longer before picking them up and standing. He starts to walk away before turning back.

"Thank you young man. You may have just saved my daughters life." He say's in a quite gravely voice. he then turns and runs off to god know's were. I smile to myself for a second. Then i remember the conversation with Scrap and my smile vanishes to be replaced with a scowl.

What the hell can I do. There has to be something I can do. there must be something we missed. I start to go over all the possible place's to get a tank and keep coming back to the same place. Point Prometheus. Why did they have to make the protectors of the little sister's each slightly unique.

That's when it hits me. The little sisters. I can get help with this. there is one person here that would help me with a little sister problem. now I just have to get to her.

"Tenenbaum." She will help me if I explain the situation. I stand up and turn around. That's when I hear it. The inhuman grunts of an alpha series Big Daddy. I get up and take off toward the base. I run as fast as I can. I turn the last corner and there it is right at the entrance to the base. I stand there panting lightly. It looks up and see's me.

"Alright you bastard. Lets do this." I tell him. He sprints at me and raise's his right arm and I can see the drill attached to it. I take a few running steps forward and jump over it. I land behind it and it runs for a dozen more feet before stopping. I'm not scared. I don't panic or cower. I remain calm and let my instincts take over. This is what I was made to do. I pull out my shot gun and activate my Winter Blast.

It charges again and i doge. I pump a single shell into it. We go about like this for awhile. The others have come out to see what was going on and are on the side lines, but I barley register there presence. Finally it charges me and runs in to a wall. I blast it with my Winter Blast and it freezes almost completely. I walk up behind it and pump two shells in to its right leg. I reload but by the time I am done it is free and turned around.

It tries to charge me but stumbles and almost falls. It can't charge with its leg like that. It looks at its leg confused. I take the chance to freeze its right arm and I run up to it. I put my shotgun up to its face and pump a shell in to its head. That's when I feel something like a bulldozer hit me on the left side of my face. I hit the ground and slide a few feet. I lay there holding my face. It feels like its on fire. I yell and Ice blasts on to the floor around me.

I feel hands on me and I start to fight them. Eventually I stop swinging and thrashing and pass out. I have dreams of fighting big daddy's at first. Then suddenly it change's. i am in a big white room. I am strapped to chair. I look to my right and see a little girl strapped to a bed. She looks at me and call's my name, but all I can do is stare at her. I feel like I know her.

Some men come in and start to talk. nothing they say make's sense. Why are we here. One of them come's up to me.

"Alan. Alan look at me." I look at the man. "Alan this is your final test. After this you move on to true training."

He injects me and my vision goes blue. Everything is tinted blue. Everything except for the little girl. She is glowing green. I start to fight the restraints. They release the girl first and she runs to the corner. They then release me. I jump out of the chair. I practically throw one of the doctors to the floor to get him out of my way. I start towards the little girl.

She starts to stand up and say's my name. She see's the look in my eye's and shrinks back against the wall. I can feel my gut twist. this is not right.

"Alan. Alan please. Don't hurt me. Alan. ALAN PLEASE!" She is crying as she say's this. She can't be more than seven years old. I step forward and grab her. She screams and I can feel tears start to cascade down my face. I grab her and she starts to die. I can feel the thing inside of her wiggle and writhe as it starts to fight its way out of her stomach.

"EVANLYN." I scream as the sea slug tears its way out of her stomach. I turn around and look at the other people in the room. three of them are scientist and two of them are guards. One of the scientist walks over and takes the sea slug from me. It is swollen. The guards come over and shoot me with tranquilizers. I hit the ground and the last thing I remember before I black out is that I have a sister named Evanlyn.

I wake with a start. I shoot up right in my cot and turn to see where I am. I look around and see there are two Big Daddy's laying in the corner. I try to stand up and my head spins and I fall to my knee's. I feel hands hoist me back up and look up to see Scrap.

"How are you feeling bud?" He ask's me.

"I feel a little light headed but other wise fine." I tell him. "Where is lighting?"

"She is getting more batteries." He tells me. "She will be back in awhile."

"Ok. where is Evanlyn?" I ask him. He does not answer me at first so I look at him. His face has gone white and he is looking at me with concern. "What. Whats wrong. Did something happen?"

"What do you mean where is Evanlyn?" He asks me.

"Where is Evanlyn, my sister?" I ask him starting to get concerned. I stand up again and sway a bit but I stay up on my feet.

"Frost. you don't remember do you?" He ask's me. I turn to him.

"Remember what?" I ask him.

"Oh god. Frost there was an accident, it wasn't your fault. They-" He is cut off by another voice.

"Oh yay he woke up. He is my favorite." I turn to my left and see a little girl standing a foot or so in front of the Big Daddy's.

Oh Evanlyn there you are. Scrap had me worried there for a second." I say as i stare at my little sister.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's it guy's. That was what is required of us. this was hard to write at first because I was not sure what to do. I knew I wanted to make it about finding out what they needed, but I did not know how I wanted to do it. I think it turned out pretty good. So we learned a little about Frost or Alan's past while he was knocked out. I don't wanna spoil to much but I will say that Alan is an instinct fighter. So while he usually is not great (At least not for now) He is really good when he just lets his instincts take over.**

 **I made up the stuff about the Big Daddy's energy source. I just need something stupid hard to get. I think that was great though. And Big Daddy's do require ADAM. I just made it so that the little sisters are not giving it to them directly.**

 **So how will Tenenbaum help? Will they even be able to find her? Will some new threat reveal itself to the group? Keep reading to find out.**

 **Thank you guy's so much for taking to time to read this. Please leave a review. I would love feed back. See you next time in the deep guy's.**


	3. Tenenbaum oh Tenenbaum

**Sup guys. I am back with another chapter. Hoping to get this one out before Saturday. Any way I will be looking at review and I will answer or respond to some of them at the end of every chapter. How ever there was one I wanted to address now.**

 **Some one wrote a review that was saying i was going to fast. I can't help but think that this refers to the flash back and then Frost calling the little sister Evanlyn. I want to point out that the little sister is no Evanlyn. She is not Frosts little sister. Evanlyn was killed by frost. That dream was a flash back or him reliving a repressed memory. that chapter was mostly to show that Frost has some shit he needs to work through.**

 **And I understand it is going a little fast. And if that turns you off from the story then I'm sorry. but its how I write. Also please review with names for the Big Daddy and for the Little sister. Anyway that's enough from me. On to the story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock, Bioshock 2 or Bioshock infinite. they are owned by 2K studios.**

* * *

"Oh Evanlyn there you are. Scrap had me worried there for a second." I say as I stare at my little sister. She stare back at me with a confused look on her face.

"My names not Evanlyn. At least I don't think it is." She say's back. I smile at her joke.

"Evanlyn what are you talking about. Of course its your name." I tell her. She is just being the silly little sister she is. Now she looks like she is trying to remember something.

"I...frost I think we need to talk." Scrap tells me. I turn to him my smile fading. Something in his voice is worrying me.

"Why? Whats wrong with Evanlyn." I ask him completely serious. He looks sad and worried. I can see he is uncomfortable. He takes my arm and leads me over to on of the futons. We sit down and he looks me in the eye.

"Evanlyn...Evanlyn is dead. She died in a lab accident. This little girl is a little sister with a Big Daddy." He tells me slowly. I give him a murderous look.

"If this is your idea of a joke its not fuckin funny." I tell him.

"I wish it was a joke. God how i wish it was a joke kid. I don't know what happened but you hit your head an-." He is cut off by me.

"I don't believe you. And don't you call me kid. Evanlyn is right there. How can you tell me she died when I am staring right at her?" I ask him. I am hurt that he would say things like this.

"Dude she has only been her since last night." He tries to tell me.

"Bullshit. She has been with us the whole time." I tell him but as I say that my head starts to hurt.

"Oh really. Then try and remember all the times she has been with us. I don't remember her being there when we met. So you tell me were she was." He tells me. He is really upset now.

I stand there a minute thinking about when I met Scrap. I start to think about what Evanlyn was doing and my head explodes with pain.

"AAAHHHHHHH." I scream as I fall off the futon and on to the floor. I curl up and hold my head. it hurts worse than anything I have ever felt. I scream again and it starts to subside. After a few more minutes it is almost completely gone. I start to stand back up. I stumble and Scrap catches me. he has a worried look on his face and I can see he is trying hard not to freak out at my out burst of pain.

I sit down on the bed and drop my head in mt hands. after a few seconds I look back up at Scrap.

"What...what the hell was that?" I ask him.

"I think that was your head injury." He tells me.

"Tell me what happened to me and my sister." I tell him. He sits down and explains to me what happened.

* * *

After an hour he is done telling me about my sister's death and what had happened over the past day and a half.

"As you can see you have suffered some head trauma." He tells me.

"I...I remember her dying. But even still every time I look at the little girl I keep thinking she is my sister." I tell him. And its true. Every time I look at her I see my little sister and it hurts. But I also do remember my sisters death. I kill her. all so some-no. I can't think of that.

As I am thinking this my head starts to throb again. My hands fly up to hold my head. I stop thinking and just breath for a minute and it subsides.

"I...What do we do?" I ask him. I can't go on like this. We have to get my head fixed.

"Frost...I don't know. I'm not a doctor. Hell even Brainiac is not a doctor." He tells me and I realize we don't have any where to go to get medical help. I stand up and sway a bit but manage on my own.

"Well fuck me then. Alright lets focus on something we might be able to do something about." I say to him. He stands up and looks at me. "Have you figured out exactly how much time we have before the Big Daddy die's?"

"Well yes. We have two and a half days to find a way to get new tanks, find out how to put them on him and then get the new tanks put on him." He tells me.

"I think I knew how to get new tanks. I think that's why I was coming back. But I can't remember." I tell him. I try to think about what I did after I ran away yesterday and my head flares up again. I grab my head and go down to my knees. After a few minutes it subsides again.

"You gonna be ok?" Scrap asks me.

"I think I'll be fine. It just happens when I try to think of things that happened in the past day or so." I tell him. At least its not just random. I hear something in the vent and turn towards it. Scrap must have heard the same thing cause he is also facing it. I coat my arm in ice.

Suddenly Lightning comes out of the vent. She stands up and carry's over what appears to be a bag of junk. She is walking towards us and talking but she has not looked at us yet.

"I got some of the scrap you wanted so you could try your experiment. I hope thi-." She stops once she looks up and see's me. After a minute of standing and staring she charges me. She hits me and wraps me in a hug.

"Thank god your ok. I was so scared." She tells me. I return the hug and smile.

"It takes a lot more than that to kill me." I tell her. She chuckles but I can feel tears on her face.

"I know. But...when the Big Daddy's hand hit you in the head hard enough to send you flying...I though it had killed you." She finishes. She finally lets go and steps back.

"I'm alright. How ever we do think I have a head injury." I then proceed to explain to her the problem.

"I...I'm so sorry you had to go though the shock of loosing her again." She tells me as tears stream down her face. She acts so tough but she care's a lot for other's.

"I...I knew it subconsciously so it was not as bad but...well it still sucked." I tell her and give her a wane smile.

"So what's our next step now?" She asks with a tired sigh. I look around and see that everyone is tired from today and yesterday's events. The Big Daddy is in the corner holding his little sister. She is staring at us trying to listen but she seems about to fall asleep. Lightning has stopped crying but still looks restless and unsure. And Scrap looks exhausted and ready to give up.

I close my eye's and clear my head to help get rid of the throbbing that has started up again. When its gone I take a deep breath and open my eye's again. Everyone is looking at me.

"I think I have a plan." I tell them. Everyone perks up a bit at that. "But it won't be easy, and I will need all of you for it. I am gonna need all of you to work with me and trust me. you will have to do what I say without question. If you are not willing to do this then tell me now."

I look around the room and see them all nodding. they are all willing to put there faith in me to do this. And they are all waiting for me to tell them my plan. to take charge and do this.

"I remember. I think I know who can help us. We need to find Dr. Tenenbaum." I tell them. When no one say's anything I continue. "She will probably have tanks for the Big daddy's and probably even know how to put them on."

"What i need is this. Scrap I need you to get to work on taking apart that alpha series Big Daddy I took down. We will need his parts to fix our Big daddy. Lighting. you Are gonna be my guard in to Tenenbaums territory." Finally I turn to the little sister.

"Lastly I nee you to come with me to go see Tenenbaum. I need you with me so that she will talk to me." I tell her. I can see the conflict on her face. She can not remember a time when she was not with her Big Daddy and it scares her to be without him. I can see her about to refuse me. But then she looks at her Big Daddy. When she looks back at me I can see steel in her eye's.

"I will go with you to save Mr. bubbles life." She tells me. I nod to her and stand up. As I turn away I can't help a smile that breaks on to my face.

"Lets get ready." I tell them all.

* * *

Five hours latter we enter Tenenbaums territory. I have been able to feel it for a while now but is so much more notice able now. I can feel vibrations under my feet. I can't see or hear a single Big Daddy but I can feel the vibrations of there steps. It's terrifying to think of that many Big Daddy's in one area.

As we walk on I get more and more nervous. I don't like this. I don't like walking in to a situation were i am clearly at a severe disadvantage. But I have to so I trudge on. After another ten minutes I spot the first Big Daddy. He looks up and see's me. He goes yellow and stares at me. I pull out my shotgun just in case. He finally see's the little sister with me and starts growling. He raises his drill and starts walking towards me.

I take half a step back and then hold my ground. I grip my shotgun tighter and put my finger on the trigger.

"Stop. Leave him alone. He is not hurting me." I hear the little girl holding my left hand say.

The Big Daddy stops. He stand there for a minute before stepping to the side. But his eye stays yellow and he never stops watching me. As we continue we get more and more Big daddy's to follow us. Lighting has her electro blot active and her pistol at the ready. Finally we come across a large door with a screen in front of it. It lights up and Tenenbaums face is on it.

"So your the ones causing a disturbance." She say's. she seems to think about something before continuing. "Very well. Since you went to all the trouble of finding me I will let you in and we can talk. But first you must give up your weapons. put them in the box next to the door."

The screen turns off and we just stand there for a bit. That was easy. I never would have thought that the infamous tenenbaum would be so easy to get to. oh well. we walk over to the box and I put Lighting and I's weapons in it. We walk back over to the door. Once we are standing in front of it again it opens up. We step in and go to find Tenenbaum.

* * *

We walk in and the door close's behind us. When we first walk in its really empty. It looks like an ordinary plaza. when we got about a fourth of the way through it changed. kids started coming out of all the rooms and stared at us. There were so many of the. Big kid and little kids. All girls. They ranged from five to 14 years old. There must be over a hundred kids in here. There were also adults. Care takers probably. It seems like one adult for every three kids.

"Why are there adults here? I thought Tenenbaum only saved little sisters." Lighting tells me. She is looking around like she is ready to dive behind cover at any moment.

"I think they are care takers. there are like a hundred kids here. I doubt Tenenbaum could take care of all of them herself." I tell her. She looks at me and shrugs. After a few more steps i feel something tug on my arm. I look down and see the little sister staring up at me scared.

"Can you carry me please?" She asks.

"Of course I can Evanl-sorry. I mean of course I can sweety." I bend down and pick her up. She is so light and I have no trouble at all holding her. We continue and eventually someone comes out of a side room and talks to us.

"Mama Tenenbaum is this way. please follow me mister." Say's the little girl that came out. She is about twelve tears old. I follow her. we go through a few rooms before coming to an office. When we walk in the first thing I see is Tenenbaum sitting at her desk. She has a gun in her hand and though it is not raised it is still pointed at us.

"Please have a seat." She say's as she gestures to the two chairs in the room. I move forward and sit in one of them. "The girl can play in the corner."

When she say's this I look at the little sister in my lap. She shakes he head no and leans against my chest.

"We are fine thank you. So how do we proceed?" I ask her politely enough.

"We start Mr. Alan by you telling me why you came knocking on my front door." As she says this my jaw drops open. how in the hell does she know who I am.

"How the fuck do you know my name? I have not used my real name in two years." I am beyond shocked. We used these names so that no one would know about our past and here this woman knows me by site.

"Because I have known you since you were a baby Mr. Alan. But we are not here to discuss our connection or your past. We are here to discuss your reason for being here." She say'a matter of factually.

"Ok ok fine." I take a deep breath and let it out. once I suppress my anger I continue. "About thirty-seven hours ago I rescued a Big Daddy from some splicers. The him and his little sister came to my little base. The Big Daddy is injured and need help or he will die. I need your help to save him."

"And what makes you think I can help you fix him?" She asks me cautiously.

"Actually I don't need you personally. I need two new Big Daddy power holder tanks and a place with the equipment to install them." I tell her. She continues to just stare at me. "And I know you have both."

"And how do you know that?" He asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"I looked through one of the open doors on my way in here and saw a room with a number of the tanks and the equipment needed to install them." I tell her. She looks impressed for a minute before returning to her normal expression.

"And why would I help you?" She finally asks. I smile as she says this. I was expecting this question.

"Cause i am helping a little sister. She won't be saved but she will be safer." I look at her and she has not moved and shows no signs of being convinced. I sigh.

"Because I can help you." I tell her. "And before you ask you people always need something done. What ever you want done I will do it. Make what ever insurance you want but you fix that Big Daddy and I will do what ever you want."

"You really have grown up haven't you. Ok I'll help you. but you must help me first." She tells me.

"That is not what I said. you fix the Big daddy first then I go die for you." I tell he annoyed.

"I don't want to send you to your death." She says a little shocked. "I am not a heartless person. I need you to get rid of some one for me and I will help you fix this Big Daddy of yours."

"And how do I know you won't screw me over?" I ask her with a sigh already knowing I will have to help her first. She grins at me.

"Why Mr. Alan you don't. Its called faith." She tells me an laughs.

"You know, I have up faith a while ago. So who do I have to kill?" I ask her dreading the idea.

"A Big Daddy. I have nicknamed him Trojan. He is an alpha series that lost his little sister, but unlike the others he did not go in to a rampage. Instead he is luring my Big Daddy's away and killing them one by one. He is to smart for a single Big daddy to kill him. I don't know what he wants but I need him gone to keep mine little ones safe."

As she say's this her face softens and so does her voice. I feel for her. She is just trying to protect the little ones. I can understand that.

"Alright so why can't you send some Big daddy's after it?" I ask her. I don't mind doing this but I am curious.

"Because I don't control them. they understand that as long as they stay around the plaza they can keep the little ones safe. But they don't take orders from me."

"I see. and you can't risk sending little sisters to attract the Big Daddy's to this Trojan." I say. "Alright I will help. i will kill this bastard in less than twenty-four hours."

"Good. I was hopping you would agree. He would die eventually but this will keep a few of our Big Daddy protectors alive." She says with genuine relief. As we turn to walk out she calls to us. "Oh one more thing. Trojan is an Alpha Rosie."

When she says this my stomach does a back flip. I grab Lighting by the arm with my free hand and lead her out of the room. Once we get to a secluded spot I stop and let her go.

"Lighting. you ok." She is shaking and I don't know if its from fear or anger. If you thought the way she treated me when i brought a Bouncer home was bad. She would have killed me had it been a Rosie.

"Alan. Why. **Why does it have to be a goddamn Rosie!** " She shouts. I set the little sister on the ground and she steps back. I grab lighting by the shoulders and pull her in to a hug. She stiffens then hugs me back.

"I know. I know how hard it is." I tell her as I stroke her hair. She is still shaking. "I am so sorry for all of this."

"I'm...I'm just so tired and scared and angry and I can't seem to relax before he have to do something else. i just want this stupid thing to be over." She tells me. I can feel tears coming down her face.

"Lighting. Do you wanna go home. You can go home and I can finish this on my own. I would be ok taking this guy on my own." I tell her. She steps back and looks at me. She shakes her head not trusting her voice. "Then lets a find a place to get some sleep. We need it."

We find and empty room with two beds. We get in and settle ourselves. Lighting takes one bed and I let the little sister take the other. I sit in the comfy chair in the corner. After a few minutes I can hear Lighting snore and know she is asleep. I assume the little sister is to so I stand up and start to look around the room. I don't know what I am looking for but i search anyway. I hear rustling behind me. I turn around as fast as i can and see the little sister sitting up in her bed. She is looking at me with sad tired eye's.

"Frost. can you come sleep with me. I am scared without Mr. Bubbles." She say's. That's when I notice she is also very close to tears.

"Of course little one." I say as i walk over to the bed. I lay down next to her on my side and she curls up to my chest. I can feel my shirt start to get wet and I realize she is crying. I put my arms around her and hold her and I can feel her start to sob. We fall asleep like that shortly afterwards.

* * *

 **Alright guys and that's a wrap. Not gonna lie. That was a bitch to write. Finding a reason for Tenenbaum to help was the hardest part. But I prevailed. I am not fully satisfied with the ending to this chapter but I had to make do. I hope i cleared a few things up for you guys.**

 **I know this arc is not the most invigorating and I am sorry for that. i only wanted this arc to explain why there was a Big Daddy. that being said I plan to end this problem in chapter five. So just hold on until Chapter six. There I will reveal a new problem.**

 **Also as for tenenbaum. I never cared much for her. but I noticed something in the games. She was not crazy. At least not really. That does not make sense. Given her environment she should be at least a little crazy. So the Tenenbaum in my story is crazy. how ever she is still a genius and still cares for the little sisters. Also she knows about Alan's past. How ever his past will not be revealed for a while yet.**

 **Anyway, thanks so much for reading. Please Please Please leave me a review guys. I love reading them. All of them. Also review and suggest names for the Big Daddy and the little sister. See you next time in the deep.**


	4. Trojan

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. This one was difficult. I am not good at combat and I never feel confident when I do a combat scene. But here it is. So please if you don't like it go easy on me ok.**

 **I will introduce a few new characters in a chapter or two. So far we have only seen half of the people currently in GenX.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock, Bioshock 2 or Bioshock infinite. They are owned by 2k games.**

* * *

I woke up with the feeling of something laying next to me. I froze the moment I woke up. What the hell is that. I slowly turn my head to find a little sister laying next to me. That's when it all came back. I was helping her. I slowly slip my arm out of her's and sit up. I rub my eye's.

"God my fuckin head hurts." I say out loud. I reach to the right side of my head and tentatively touch a large bump there. I wince the moment my hand makes contact. Fuck that hurts. I stand up and walk over to the bathroom. Half way there my head starts to really throb. Not what I need today _._

I relive my self and wash my face hoping to clear my head. It does not work. When I walk back out of the bathroom the little sister is sitting up in bed with her knees drawn up to her chin. She seems tired and scared. She has long brown hair that goes all the way to the small of her back and her eye's are dimly glowing yellow. She is skinnier than anyone I have ever seen and her dress is torn and in tatters. It is barley holding together on her. I walk over and sit down on the end of the bed

She looks up and stares at me. I can see the coldness in her eye's and I know its not because of me but because of rapture.

"You shouldn't have to grow up like this." I say and her stare turns in to a glare. I continue anyway. "None of the little sisters should. You should be outside running around playing and getting into trouble. Not stuck fighting for your life every day. It's just wrong. So fuckin wrong. I know what you've been through."

"No You don't." She says with a coldness in her voice that I have not heard her use until now. I turn to look at her. "I lost my entire family. Every one of them. All so that I could become a little sister. Then I was paired up with Mr. Bubbles. they put a sea slug inside of me and force me to collect ADAM from dead body's. I don't see how you could understand even half of what I have gone through.

I mumble to her and her head shoots up with a glare. "What did you say?" She asks me with what seems to be mounting hatred.

"I said at least you were to young to remember much about them, and at least you didn't...didn't have to kill one of them with you bare hands." I tell her with tears starting to stream down my face. She recoils at the last part. I steel myself and the tears stop.

"You...Killed part of your own family?" She asks. I abruptly stand up and march out of the room. As i walk out I glance over my shoulder and see she has tears in her eye's threatening to spill over.

"Your not they only one with a sob story here in rapture. And I would bet my life my past is at least as bad if not worse then yours." I see that lightning is now sitting up in bed and I turn and head out.

* * *

Lighting find me an hour later. I am sitting in a small vacant room crying. She comes in and sits down next to me.

"Hey." She say's quietly. I glance at her and then go back to staring at the wall. She grabs my hand and lays her head on my shoulder. For a moment I am tempted to accept this comfort from her. to hold her and be with her. But I know what wants. She wants us to be together. I'll admit she is beautiful. She is almost as tall as I am and nice and slime. She has long brown hair and striking blue eye's. But she also looks just like my little sister would if she had gotten the chance to grow up. Every time I look at her I see My little sister.

"Lets go." I say suddenly standing up. I am used to pushing my emotions to the side. I usually do it by making a delivery for Braniac. This time I will bury my emotions by killing the Big Daddy named Trojan. "We have a job to do and not a lot of time to do it. I start to walk out and I can see she is trying not to cry at my rejection. I hate it. Its not her fault but I just...I can't when every time I look at her I see Evanlyn.

We walk down to Tenenbaums office. I barge in to her office and she jumps and drops some of her papers.

"Mr. Alan. Could you please try knocking first next time?" She asks me. I put my frozen hand on her desk. My plasmid flare up when I am agitated or upset or angry.

"My name is frost and where is Trojan located at." I demand of her. She looks shocked with my frankness and aggression.

"Mr. Alan I don't know where this an-." She is cut off as my plasmid activates more and a layer of frost covers her desk.

"My name is frost now. Now tell me where this Big Daddy is **NOW!** " I don't know why but I am suddenly extremely angry.

"Fine if that's how your going to be. Trojan is in a shop to the west of the main entrance here. You'll do well to be cautious when fighting him Frost." She tells me. "Now please get out."

I turn around and head out the door. I walk over to the room I was in before. once I am standing out side o fit I lift my frozen arm and punch in to the wall. there is a bright flash and a blast of absolutely freezing air. When my vision clears the entire wall is frozen. Several people are looking at me in a mixture of awe and fear. I then walk through the door to the room and sit with my back to the wall. I breath out a sigh and feel better.

Lightning walks in and leans against the opposite wall.

"Feeling better frost." She ask's me a little wary. There have been times when a single punch has not been enough.

"Yeah. Yeah I feel better. It felt good. You ready to go lightning?" I ask her. She nods and I stand up and walk out with her. We both walk out and head toward the exit. Neither of us notices the little girl that watches us as we pass by. She watches them thinking to herself that the out burst and ice explosion are her fault. She follows them as they walk on.

So you guys probably want to know what that was. I have a unique-ish ability. Only little sisters and those that use the inferno plasmid can use anger to increase the power of there plasmid. I am the exception. Winter Blast is usually strong when you are calm and cool. Electro bolt is better when your extremely focused. There are other ways to make other plasmids stronger but I don't know most of them.

We get to the exit and walk out. Lighting looks at me and I smirk.

"So which way do you think is west?" I ask her. She glares at me and then turns and start to walk of with all the confidence in the world...to the east. I turn and start to walk the other way. "Nice try."

She turns and runs to catch back up. She glare at me and I laugh. And all the tension from earlier just drains away. We continue on and we talk and joke and I feel better than I have in over a week. This is how its suppose to be. GenX Against rapture.

* * *

When we finally reach Trojans place it is pretty obvious. The glass is all broken out and you can hear him inside talking to himself. Now Big Daddy's talking is not new. But usually when they do its cause they either have a voice module or can take there helmets off, both of which make them much smarter than I like. I can hear him humming from outside the store.

I step back a little and Lightning follows me. When I feel we are safe enough away I turn to lightning.

"alright, we need to be on our toes. We don't know what ability's or weapons this guy will use." I tell her.

"Got it." She tells me. I start to walk toward the shop and she follows me.

I get to the entrance and I see that the door is broken off. I walk in and Lighting follows me. I walk in and pretty soon I see Trojan. He is standing with his back turned to use. He seems to be working on a work bench and humming to himself. He has not noticed us. I am tempted to freeze him right now and have Lighting shock him. I can see Lighting powering up her plasmid. i hold out a hand to stop her. I can't do it this way.

"Are you the one they call Trojan?" I ask him forcefully. He tenses and straightens up.

" Yes. I am the one they call Trojan. And who might you be, barging in to my house uninvited like this?" He asks back. I can see his hand slowly move towards something to his left. I draw my shotgun.

"I am Frost and my companion is Lightning. I am here to ask you if you will leave Tenenbaum alone." I tell him. I hope to god he will.

"Interesting. But no. I refuse. So now what happens kid?" He asks me smugly.

"Now. Now we kill you." I tell him sadly. Faster than I thought a Rosie to move he grabs his gun and spins. I shove Lightning to the ground behind a counter. Less than a second later a rivite flies through the place her head had been. I turn and dive to the other side. I feel something brush my leg and it feels like its burning. I stand up with my beck to a pillar.

I turn to poke my head out and see Trojan standing right there next to me. I panic and jump backwards trying to get away from him. I turn to run to a counter I see but before I take a step I feel something hit my leg and suddenly it hurts worse and any injury I have ever had before. Vaguely I hear Lightning, I think, Scream my name but its far off. All I know is that my leg hurts like hell.

I look down and see a rivite sticking out of it. All I can think is how the hell did that get there and why does it hurt so damn much. I look over and in slow motion it seems Trojan aims at me. Suddenly an arc of lightning hits him and he spasms.

"Frost. get behind the counter. Get behind the counter now." Lightning screams at me. I turn and crawl behind the counter. When I get behind it I lean against it and sigh. I look back down at my leg. Its my left leg. At least it did not hit the bone. I look back up and see Trojan just coming around the counter to face me. I lift my shotgun and loose both slugs into his head.

And they pass right through him.

Holy shit. It did nothing. What do I do. He fires a rivite in to my chest and I close my eye's ready for the inevitable. But it never come. I open my eyes and he is fire rivite after rivite into me. And all of them go right through me. It's a fucking decoy. I was fooled by a fucking decoy.

"Lightning. He can use Decoy." I yell to her. I try to stand up and fall the moment my leg starts to straighten. my head starts swimming and I can barely. I look down and see a substantial pool of blood. Its just a trickle now but it was flowing a few seconds ago. I move to my hands an knees and start to crawl.

I get to the pillar ai was hiding behind before and lean against it. I slowly stand up while leaning on it. I put a small amount of pressure on my leg and almost collapse again. But I grit my teeth and fight the dizziness. Lighting is fire shot after shot after Trojan and he is doing the same. I fumble with my shotgun and it takes me a minute and three dropped bullets to get it fully reloaded. I hope What i heard of the Alphas armor is true.

"Lightning. i have a plan." I tell her as she crouches down and faces me. i toss her my shotgun and she catches it. "Follow my lead."

I then spin out from behind the pillar on my good leg and drop to the ground quickly. less than half a second later a rivite flies through the space my head was just occupying. I roll on my side behind a bookshelf. Three rivites hit the bookshelf before Lightning has her pistol out again and is firing at Trojan. This is a stupid fucking idea and its gonna get me killed but its my only chance. I put my left hand on my leg and freeze the rivite and a small area around it. Immediately it goes a little numb and feels slightly better.

I slowly get up in to a crouch. When I am ready I spring off my right foot and roll behind a counter six feet from Trojan. I see a bolt hit the ground less then three inches from where I am. I then hear Trojan start to walk towards me. I can also hear Lightning bullets hitting him but he does not slow down. When he is three feet away I stand up and face him. In some detached part of my mind I notice the bullets stop firing. I surprise Trojan and he rushes his shot and it grazes my right shoulder and i do a half spin. As I spin my Frozen hand comes up and I point it right at his right arm. I hit him with my Winter Blast and his Right arm, Rivite gun and chest all freeze.

"What the fu-AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screams out as Lightning blast both shells of my shotgun in to his right elbow. His old armor combined with the ice make it to weak and his arm comes off at the elbow. His screaming redoubles when Lighting drops the shotgun and shoots electricity through his now exposed flesh. He falls to his knees and I collapse at the same time. The last thing I remember before blacking out is a number of gun shots and the scream being cut off.

* * *

I wake up on and off but when I finally do wake up for good it is a day later. I sit up in bed and look around. My heart rate slows as i notice there is no one in here with me. I sit fully up and lean my back against the wall. I sit like that for a little while, thinking over what happened, when the door opens. I freeze my hand immediately and get ready for a fight. I feel weak but I still got one good blast in me. I dispel it when I see the person is Lightning.

She sees me awake and lets out a relived breath before breaking in to a big smile and running towards me. When she gets to me she stops and sits down next to me very carefully.

"What happened?" I ask her immediately. He smile fades and she gets an upset look on her face.

"I was not a good enough partner and you got hurt." She says with a dejected look.

"Not what I meant." I tell her and she looks at me confused. "I know we beat Trojan. I remember that part. I meant what happened afterwards.

"Oh. Well I brought you back. Shortly after we got back Scrap and the Bouncer showed up. The Big Daddy has been tended to. Him and the little sister are about to leave. I can go get them if you would like."

I suddenly sit bolt up and swing my legs around the edge of the bed.

"What are you do?" Lightning asks startled. I start to get up. "You can't get up. you need to lay down and rest.

"Help me up." I tell her. Her mouth which was open to argue snaps shut at my tone. She looks extremely unhappy about it but she helps me. It just came to me suddenly. I have to see them. I have to see the Big Daddy and the little sister.

She helps me up and once I am standing I feel a little more stable. I start walking and it hurts and I am limping but I am still walking. I walk out of the room and head toward the entrance to Tenenbaums place. People atop to stare at me and I can't blame then. I make a strange site. I have not shirt on. I am only wearing the pants I had on when i fought Trojan and even though's are ripped at the knee on my left leg.

I make it to the entrance after a few minutes. I open the door and walk out there. I am followed by a number of little sisters curious about me. When i step out I see the little sister and the Big Daddy are thirty feet way. they are walking away and did not seem to hear me come out over all the noise. I clear my throat and get ready to shout to them. What came out was a little different.

"Stop. You're not allowed to leave just yet." My tone was very similar to the one I took with Lightning in my room and it made all of the Big Daddy's around Tenenbaums place stop. After a couple of seconds the Big Daddy I was talking to turns around. I was expecting him to charge me but when he is turned around I am very surprised. His helmet is lit up green and he starts to walk towards me at a normal pace. When he is about a foot and a half away he stops.

"First off you don't just leave without saying good bye." I tell him and everyone around me takes a breath at the tone I take with him. He I am injured and barley able to walk and I stand there and lecture a Big Daddy. I know I looked crazy but I did not care. I have a mission.

"Second you don't leave without saying thank you. I save her life and I saved your sorry ass twice." The Big Daddy takes a half step back and I take a full step towards him. "And finally I am not gonna just let you leave. Where are you gonna go? How are you gonna feed her? Where are you gonna find new cloths for her? Hhmmm."

He stand there for a second and I think that maybe I crossed a line. After a second he finally steps back and lowers his head.

"Exactly. That's what I thought. So your gonna join my group." I tell him and his head shoots up. He makes an argumentative rumble and I cut him off. "I don't care that your a loner, or don't quite trust us or that maybe you even plain don't like us. You have a little girl to take care of and you need to do whats best for her. You will join us. And we will feed her and cloth her and provide shelter for both of you. Understand?"

He looks up at me and his light turns yellow and then red and he growls a bit. After a second though it goes blue and he lowers his head. He makes a submissive noise and heads in side. The little sister starts to follow him but stop when she gets to me. I get down to one knee and she turns to me.

"Thank you for saving ." She then hugs me quickly before running to catch up to him. I stand back up and turn to the crowd.

"Well I'm glad that's over." I say before Promptly collapsing and blacking out.

* * *

Two days later my leg is almost fully healed and I am back at our base. I am sitting on my cot reading a book enjoying the peace. Leather back, the Big daddy, and Sprout, the little sister are sitting in the corner. Leather back is teach Sprout to count. Lightning is helping Scrap make some contraption or another.

Suddenly the top wall vent falls off and a petite spider splicer with purple hair and eye's drops in to the room. She looks at all of us before focusing on me.

"Braniac needs you to make a GenX delivery." She tells me.

* * *

 **Finally. Fucking finally. I meant for there to be five chapters for the Big Daddy repair arc but it ended up being four. Sorry but I like it. I know its a little fast but it felt right so I went with it. i hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **The next arc is the Delivery arc. I am hoping it will be better than this one. So who is this new girl that drops in to the gangs hide out? Who is or what is GenX? What is the delivery? Am I asking to many questions? Yes. Yes I am.**

 **Anyway guys thanks so much for ready. Please leave a review. Also I will be starting a new fanfic soon. You guys should check it out. see you guys next time in the deep.**


	5. A splicer and a couple of psychos

**Hey guys. Shade here again with another chapter of GenX. Before I talk about this chapter I wanna tell you guys I started a new fan fiction. I hope you guys check it out. alright moving on.**

 **This chapter is the start of the next arc of the story. In this one we will meet the rest of Frost's team and it will set the plot for this arc. That's all I got . I hope you guy's enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock, Bioshock 2, or Bioshock infinite. They are owned by 2K Games.**

* * *

 **At the end of the last arc**

 _Two days later my leg is almost fully healed and I am back at our base. I am sitting on my cot reading a book enjoying the peace. Leather Back, the Big daddy, and Sprout, the little sister are sitting in the corner. Leather back is teach Sprout to count. Lightning is helping Scrap make some contraption or another._

 _Suddenly the top wall vent falls off and a petite spider splicer with purple hair and eye's drops in to the room. She looks at all of us before focusing on me._

 _"Braniac needs you to make a GenX delivery." She tells me._

 **Now**

"Spider. It's nice of you to drop by." I say with a smirk. She smirks but just barely. She looks around and gets a good look this time. When her eye's land on Leather back I see her drop her hooks from there resting place and in to her hands, but she makes no move towards him. "I would not attack him. He will throw you through a wall."

Spider is the second deadliest member of the group. She is a very young spider splicer. she is sixteen though she is very mature for her age. that being said she is still sixteen. She has her moments. She use's the swarm ability and though she carries a pistol and a knife she prefers her spider splicer hooks. She is a few inches shorter than me and has completely purple hair and purple eye's. She is the skinniest of us all and is the most agile.

"Oh really. I thought he would give me a hug." She tells me. I stand up and walk over to her laughing.

"Yeah well the difference is that this one won't attack you if you don't attack him. His name is Leather Back. The little one is Sprout." I tell her. She looks up and with with a question in her eye's.

"I save him and his little girl. Then I helped repair him. Now he follows me. He's actually quite smart and pretty nice. Not once since he joined us has he been hostile towards us." As I tell her this I see him stand up and walk over with Sprout.

"Who is the new girl and why is her hair so weird." I give Leather Back a sour look. Why did he bring here over here. I was gonna introduce her. "Hey. Don't ignore me. I will stab you in the leg with my needle."

When she say's this I activate my Winter Blast and freeze the ground close to her feet. She jumps back and yelp in surprise. Leather Back reaches down and picks her up by the back of her dress. She hangs there in the air eye level with me.

"No you won't. Do you want me to freeze your feet to the ground for an hour again. cause I will if I have to. You can't be mean like that." I tell her. She sticks her tongue out at me and I place my frozen hand on the back of her neck. She squeals and tries to hit me. She hates the cold. I remove my hand and she goes still. "Now go ask Lighting to help you with your reading."

At that Leather Back puts her down. She runs over to Lighting. She takes Lightnings hand and leads her over to her small stack of kids books. I sigh and look back at Spider and Leather Back. I gesture to a couch and head over. I fall in to it and spider sits down on the other end. Leather Back plops down on the floor.

"So what's Braniacs problem this time?" I ask with mock annoyance. In reality my leg is now fine and I am itching to get off my ass and do something.

"We don't really know. We know its splicers. And we know its a fairly large group of them. They cover a large area. But we don't know anything about them." She tells me this and I take a minute to think about it.

"What about the alternate routes. Is he blocking those off to." I ask her. If her is blocking those off then he has to have a huge group. It would be the biggest since Andrew Ryan. That's a scary thought.

"No. We are using the alternate routes. The problem is Benjamin. We can't get to him. There are no alternate routes to Benjamin. That also happens to be were the biggest group of splicers are. Braniac wants you, me and Blaze to go in and take them out." She tell's me.

Benjamin. I told that paranoid fuck what would happen if he gave himself only one entrance and exit to his own place. I told him he would end up getting cut off. Now I gotta go and free his ass. I know I will have to do it, But I still try to put up a fight.

"How big can the Delivery you guess want me to run to him be. It can't be that important can it?" I ask her. She gives me one of the most serious looks I have seen.

"We are delivering twenty pounds of suppressants to him." She tells me. I shoot straight up. Holly shit. TWENTY POUNDS! That's enough to suppress an entire army of splicers for over a month. "And he is paying us with three different plasmids ,though he won't say which three, twelve tonics and four-hundred dollars."

This surprises me even more. A pound of suppressant costs thirty dollars. I hear Leather Back try to ask a question.

"Suppressants are a special type of EVE. It suppresses the negative affects of Adam addiction. A pound could keep some one free of problems for three weeks. But why all the extra stuff. Six tonics would pay the extra two hundred." I ask her.

"He does not want anyone to know about it and he sent us a message yesterday adding the plasmids, but only if we get it there in the next four day's." Fuck me. Four day's. That's a two day journey without running in to trouble. "Braniac told him it would be no problem."

"That prick. Why would he do that. he knows that journey is a two day trip, and that's only when things go smoothly. Great." I stand up and walk over to a small fridge. I pull out a two drinks. I toss one to Spider and open the other for myself. I then head over to the rest of the group.

"Ben got himself cut off from us. On top of the Braniac made a major deal with him. We have four day's to complete it in order to get the full pay." I tell them. Lighting grins while Scrap just looks annoyed as hell. Sprout walks up to me.

"I'm sorry I threatened you earlier. So is this Ben, and can Mr.B and I come along?" She asks hopeful. I put my hand on her head and ruffle her hair. She sticks her tongue at me.

"Ben is an old friend. He is a powerful splicer that helped us out a while back. And you guess can come and see the shop. You'll get to meet Blaze and Braniac. This is Spider." I say this last part as I gesture to Spider. She walks up to her and Spider looks down at her.

"Why is your hair purple?" She asks. She tries not to smirk but I can see the corners of her mouth slightly curve upward.

"I was born with it. My eye's are also purple." She ways this last part as she squads down to Sprouts level to show her. Sprouts face lights up in a huge smile.

"That's so cool. Can I touch your hair?" She asks slightly shyly. Spider nods and Sprout runs her hands through Spiders hair. "it's so soft."

"What the hell. When she asks to touch your hair you say yes, but when I ask you knee me in the balls. That's bullshit." I say with fake anger. Spider stands up and looks at me. Sprout stays by her side.

"That's cause she is and adorable little girl, and your an idiot." She tells me. I stick my tongue out at her. This time she really does smile.

"Alright lets head out. Spider you traveling with us this time." I say as I head over to the hide door's control panel. I flip the switch and it opens. We are a lot less scared of be found now that we have a Big Daddy with us. we all exit and I close the door behind me.

* * *

"Are we almost there? We have been walking for hours." I hear behind me. This is the fourth time she has said this. I look back and see Spider walking with Sprout, holding her hand. Lighting and scrap are bringing up the rear. Leather Back and I are in the front. I look over at him.

"Has she always been like this?" I ask him. He nods his head yes. "Your a saint. You know that right."

He does not answer and we continue to walk. He is a little upset with me. He want's to know who Blaze and Braniac are and I refuse to tell him. Its best to get the full experience first hand. He did not like that answer.

The walk to Blaze and Braniacs store is a seven hour walk. We are only in hour two.

"I'm bored. Can I go get Adam from an angle?" I hear behind me. So there was one little problem. Tenenbaum would not send a save little sister with us. So she is being treated. Her urge to gather Adam is still there but it is not needed and is partially diminished.

"No. We are on a tight schedule and I can't afford to waste time finding you when I loose you." I tell her.

"But Frost. I'm sooo bored." She tells me. I can feel a headache starting.

"I swear to god that if you don't stop I will freeze you and leave you behind. Do you understand me." I say as I quickly turn to face her. A slightly scared look crosses her face.

"Yes sir." She say's not looking me in the eye's. Great. Now she is upset with me. I can't win this.

"You should be nicer to her. She is just a little girl and she is bored." I hear behind me. God damn it. Not this. I turn to face spider.

"Don't start with me. It's bad enough when you team up with Lighting. You are not going to correct me with Sprout." I tell her with a bit of actual anger in my voice.

"Don't get angry with me Jackass. Your the one yelling at a kid." She tells me not backing down. And I know she won't. I know I should let it go. But I just got my leg healed, I now have to try and raise a child, and said child has been getting on my nerves for the past two hours.

"I was not yelling at a kid. I was getting on to her for being mad! I am yelling at you though!" I yell at her.

"Then don't yell at me jackass. I don't know who you think you are but you need to get it in your thick head that your not in charge." She tells me. its like a slap to the face. I have never had my authority tested before. I grab her wrist and pull her closer.

"Don't you ever challenge my authority. I will not be questioned like that." I tell her my voice lower and far more threatening. I can see in her eye's that she knows this is different from my yelling. But she does not back down.

"Let go of me or I will kill you." She tells me. I let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"That's rich coming from you. You kill me. You can barely bring yourself to kill an enemy. What makes you think you would be able to kill me?" I say to her. Her eye's go wide and I can tell I hurt her, but she challenged my authority so I don't back down or apologize.

"Your a real asshole, you know that. I fucking hate you!"She yells at me with tears in her eye's. She runs off and Scrap follows her.

"What the hell man?" He ask's me as he runs by. I turn on my heel. Lighting, Leather Back and Sprout follow me silently. No one talks for the rest of the walk.

* * *

When we get there we are in a huge shopping district. it's a relatively safe place. The more sane Splicer come here to buy stuff. The original shops have been closed since the fall of rapture but the remaining people of rapture have set up a number of shops and businesses here. This is where are business is: GenX.

As we walk through the shopping district I can feel dozens is not hundred of eye's on us. This is not the type of market most people just stroll up in to. Every one knows its here but most people sneak in and get there shit in secret. We are different. Most splicers don't fuck with GenX. Our suppressants are a treatment, not a cure, to Adam addiction. If we stop making suppressants then everyone is fucked.

"Leather Back carry Sprout." I tell him. He does so without hesitation.

"They are very scared." Lighting say's coming up to walk next to me.

"Did you expect anything less. We come strolling in her with a Big Daddy. Were are the most dangerous thing in the market right now. That could make us a target." I tell her. She nods and we continue one. When we finally get to a wall I hold up a hand to stop everyone. I bring up by left arm and tap three times on the wall. the sound resonates. After a few seconds the door opens and There standing in front of me is Braniac.

He is four feet tall and slightly hunched over. he has green hair and black skin. He looks up at me and I stare in to his yellow eye's. He flashes me a grin filled with metal teeth.

"Frost. Thanks god your here. I am in a bit of a predicament and I need your help." He says. He turns and starts to walk back inside. He gestures for us to follow. "Please please coming. Make yourself at home."

I step in and can smell something burning or burnt. I wrinkle my nose but continue. Lighting follow me as do Leather Back and Sprout.

"I am sorry about the smell, but blaze just had a melt down." He tells me in his scratchy little voice. It's annoying at first but you get used yo it.

"Where is our hot headed bruiser?" I ask him.

"Cooling of with a cold bath." He tells me. I walk over and sit down on the couch (It's different from the one here last time) and relax a little. I look around and feel that something is off. After a few minutes I realize what it is.

"Where are Spider and Scrap?" I ask him, dread building in my gut.

"They came by about thirty-five minutes ago. They grab four EVE hypos and left." He tells me. "I don't know what you said to her but it sure pissed her off."

"Did they say where they were going?" I ask him already on my feet and walking over to a small safe. I spin the dial a few times.

"Sort of. Just before walking out she told me to tell you that her and Scrap could handle this mission just fine on there own and that you were not needed." He tells me. I get the safe open and grab two hypos. I stand up and turn around to find Braniac right there.

"Move." I tell him and push him out of the way. I hear a loud boom and the next thing I know I am slamming in to the wall on the other side of the room. I hit the ground and get the wind knocked out of me. I slowly struggle to my feet and look him in the eye's.

"Fuck you old man." I tell him. He just keeps staring at me.

"Next time I will break something in you. Now sit on the couch." His voice is emotionless and cold. I think about attacking him but decide against it. He is too strong. I hobble over to the couch and sit down slowly.

"I know you two got in to a fight. Only you can piss her off that bad. But this is worse than before. Now tell me what happened." I take a deep shuttering breath and tell him what happened.

"So she ran off with Scrap following her. Now i need to go keep them from killing themselves." I tell him. I am starting to get annoyed with this.

"And do you have to save them?" He asks me. I sigh.

"Because she is just a child. She is only sixteen and is very emotional right now. As for Scrap, he is a pacifist." I tell him like I am talking to a child.

"And what makes you any better. Your just as much of a child as her as far as I am concerned. You let your emotions take charge of you and you hurt her, bad." He tells me. His words are like a physical blow.

He is right. I did lose my cool, and worse yet I grabbed her. I grabbed her and pretty much threatened her. And then I made fun of her biggest shame. Her reluctance to kill. I hurt her and humiliated her. And then I just let her go off on her own. i look Braniac in they eye's again.

"This is all my fault. i need to fix this." I tell him. He smiles at me.

"There you go boyo. Alright. you and Blaze will go help them. Lighting and the two new ones will stay here with me." He tells me. I feel a bit better having some sort of a plan. That's when I hear a deeper voice from across the room.

"Don't i get a say in this doc?" I look over and see blaze standing int he doorway with nothing but a towel covering him. He is six and a half feet tall. He has shoulder length blond hair and pure milk white eye's. His skin is a dark chocolate brown bit it is covered in dozens of pink scars. He fixes me with a stare and I look him right back in the eye's.

"Of course not. I need this delivery done and you will help with that." He say. Blaze chuckles then walks over to Leather Back.

"Whats up tin man?" He says as he reaches a hand out to touch him. Leather Back takes a step back and his helmet light goes yellow. Blaze keeps his hand moving toward him. I stand up and start to walk over. Leather Back grabs his hand and starts to crush it. Blaze laughs. I am right behind him now.

"I would not suggest it tin man. See, you break my bones..." He light his hand on fire. "...and I melt you and your little girl. Get the picture."

"Or I freeze your hand." I says as i reach my hand over his shoulder and freeze his flaming hand. "And he impales you my friend. Get the picture."

He looks back at me and raise and eye brow. I have no doubt we could kill him. I also have no doubt that his last act will be to burn the whole place down. I am tense, ready for action when he starts to laugh. Deep resounding laughter from his gut. I step back and Leather Back lets him go. he turns to face me.

"Damn frost. You grew a nice pair of balls since you been away. Alright. I'll got. Let me go get some clothes on first." He says this. As he walks off he grabs my ass and I jump in surprise. I turn ready to scold him but he is already gone.

"He freaks me the fuck out." I say to Leather Back. "Keep Sprout away from him. He may seem like and idiotic masochist but he is really insane and quite powerful."

He groans and I wave a hand at him. I walk over to Braniac.

"So we have to go help Benjamin. I told that idiot not to lock himself away like that." I tell him with a grim smile.

"I know. But no one ever listens in rapture." He tells me. A few minutes later Blaze comes out dressed all in leather. We both walk toward the exit. I turn just before walking out.

"Braniac. We will be back in three days. Clean up a couple rooms and get us some nice beds. Lighting start getting information about jobs from people. Leather back, Help Braniac if you can. Sprout, Stay out of trouble please." I then turn and walk out with Blaze right behind me. A cocky grin on his face. A grim expression on mine.

* * *

 **Fuuuck me. Ok so the part where Frost reflects on himself and decide on a new reason to save his friends. had to write the damn thing three times. It kept glitching and deleting it. But I got it done. Praise me. Actually cry for me. I hate writing a part i already wrote. It is almost painful. But i really like this chapter. I flowed really well. I hope you guys enjoy it as well.**

 **So how strong is Blaze? What is happening with Spider and Scrap? Who is this new group stopping shops from making delivery's? Am i gonna do this every time? That's a maybe. A solid maybe.**

 **Thank you for ready. Please review. I love them. And as always I will see you guys next time, in the deep.**


	6. A Spiders Story

**Sup guys. Shade here with another brilliant chapter. This ones gonna be good I can feel it. So a lot of people have been reading but not a lot of you have been reviewing. Please review. Reviewing helps me make great chapters like this one.**

 **I keep saying that this chapter will be great but you know hollow promises are just lies soooooo. I am trying my best. That's why I enjoy reviews.**

 **Anyway lets get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Bioshock or any of its squeals.**

* * *

I watch blaze as he walks around in front of me inspecting things. He opened a trash can and started sifting through it looking for god knows what. After a minute he knocks it over and walks away. I look around and see something on the ground next to the trash can. Pistol bullets. I pick them up and put them in my pocket. I turn around and walk over to blaze. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Its time to get moving again." I tell him. He nods and we head out again. We came across a group of splicer and I had us hide in a small shop till they went away. I would rather avoid a fight at this moment. We walk out and head toward Benjamin's. We have been walking for two and a half hours now. We sat in there for twenty minutes. Blazes is antsy and ready to fight. i am ready to find my friends. I don't even care about the run anymore.

This traveling sucks. I wish the bathyspheres worked better but most of them are prone to fail now. Every time something moves I tense up. Every sound has me on edge. I am not used to being this exposed. this part of rapture has less all out brawls and thugs and a lot more organized crime. Well organized for Rapture anyway. I hate this place so much.

"Frost. Get ready." Blaze tells me. I can hear he is serious and I relax a bit. I rest my right hand on my holster and my left arm freezes beneath my sleeve. I don't actually mind fight. The worst part of Rapture is not know when your gonna have to fight. I hear foot steps from the shops around us. People keeping pace with us from inside the shops.

Suddenly the area we are in explodes with activity. A dozen or so splicers come out of the shops. Mostly thugs but a couple lead-heads. I draw my shot gun and Blaze pulls out his lead-pipe. The thugs charge us and Blaze meets them in there charge. One of them hits him and that's all I see before I fire a slug in to the gut of a lead head. I turn and freeze a thug that was a foot away. I fire a slug in to him and he shatters.

I feel something tackle me from the side and I hit the ground. I look up and see a thug is on top of me. He pulls out a knife and tries to stab me. I shift and he misses. He rears back to try again and I roll and through him off. I jump on him and grab his knife. I feel hands on me and I am pulled up. another thug is holding my arms up and keeping me from moving. The one with the knife gets up and comes at me. Some detached part of me notices there are no gun shots.

The thug gets close to me and thrusts the knife at me. I shoot my winter blast at the same time. He freezes and the one holding me screams and lets go. I turn and see that his hand is completely raw. I swing my hand at him and hit him in the head. he drops to the ground knocked out. Dumb ass. I grab my shotgun and reload. I turn to the thug that tired to stab me and Shoot him. His chest shatters. I turn to blaze and see three dead splicers and five more thugs on him. I raise my shot gun to kill one when blaze lights up.

I feel the most intense heat I have ever felt and I see that the two guys closest to him are already half melted and dead. When it dies down a few seconds later all the splicers are partially melted and dead on the ground. He looks at me with a cocky grin on his face.

"Now that was fun." He tells me with a laugh. I cock my head.

"Your insane." I tell him as I also let out a small laugh. At least Blaze is not boring. We continue to walk on. I wonder where spider is and how she is doing. I feel really bad for how I spoke to her. We met her about a year back. She was head strong and cold back then. Kinda like now.

* * *

 _"you want us to do what?" I ask Braniac. this man had to be crazy. There is no way that even with blaze we are good enough for this._

 _"I want you, Blaze and Lighting to go clear out a camp of spider splicers. There are only about eleven of them." He tells me. Yup, fuckin crazy. "There is a group of splicers trying to reform and I really need there business. I can't get that if there dead."_

 _"I don't care its suicide." I tell him. he sighs and I glare at him._

 _"It wont be if you listen to me. The splicers we are helping plan to attack them. You are to show up just after the attack starts and help them. That should be doable." He tells. His tone is one you use on a child. I hate it._

 _"fine, whatever. I guess that works. When do we leave?" I ask him. I hope its soon._

 _"Right now Frost." He tells me. I look at him confused. "I told you where the camp is already. The attack starts in five minutes."_

 _"Fuck. Your an asshole you know that." I tell him as I turn and head toward the other rooms. "Blaze Lightning. We have to go now."_

 _When I shout Lightning comes out right away and walks up to me._

 _"Whats wrong?" She asks_

 _"Braniacs a dick and we have five minutes to make a twenty minute walk. Lets go." I say see Blaze is with us. We head out. I fill them in along the way and we make it there in Ten minutes. When we get there is not what I expected. The place is on fire. Its a large area with a lot of pubs and the one we need is on fire. I head in with the others quickly following me._

 _When i walk in I see the fire is only on the upper floor for now. I look around and see a disturbing number of dead bodies. I don't like this. This is not the work of reforming splicers. This is the work of a warlord. I hear fighting coming from upstairs. I start to head that way. that's when I hear more fighting from a room behind the counter of the bar. I head toward the bar and jump over the counter. I kick the door open. I see three thugs surrounding a young looking spider._

 _"Who the hell is this guy." One of them asks with and Irish accent._

 _"We are the back up I tell him." I look them over and see them fully armed and ready to kill. These are not reformed splicers. I'm not ok with this. Killing kids is not what I signed up for._

 _"Oh. Glad your here then. He starts to turn and sees me staring at the spider. She is standing with her back to the wall. her hooks are out and she is prepared to fight for her life. What strikes me most is her purple hair and eye's. Unusual even for a splicer. The thug turns back to me. "Would you like the honors?"_

 _"Yes I would." I tell him. He steps back to let me through. I activate my hand. It still tingles to do so. I unholster my shotgun and walk towards the girl. She looks at me with horror but does not back up. She continues to stare me down. Brave fucking girl. When I am three feet from her I stop. Quick as I can I turn and point my gun at the thug I had talked with._

 _I fire and blow his head off instantly. It splatters all over the wall but I don't notice. I freeze another. The third runs up and tackles me. He stand up and lifts his crowbar. A bolt of lightning strikes him in the chest. He stumbles holding his chest. Blaze walks in and slams his Pipe down on his head. The man drops like a brick. He turns and pulls out his shotgun and fires on the frozen one. He shatters. I stand up and nod to him. he grins and starts looting the body's. i walk over to the girl._

 _I get three feet away and she takes a step back. I see her eye's flick to my shotgun. I immediately drop it. I also deactivate my Winter Blast. She must be around thirteen years old. She only comes up to my chest and does not seem to have the body of s real teen going through puberty. I take another step and she again steps back._

 _"Don't worry. I'm one of the good guy's." I tell her and flash her a cheesy grin. He glares harder and tightens her grip on her hooks. I look her over again. She is wearing a dark green shirt with grey pants. That's when I notice the blood. He left side is covered in blood. I can see it is still oozing out from a knife wound. "Your hurt."_

 _She looks shocked. She shakes her head and I notice her hands trembling. She won't hold out much longer. We have to get her out. I step forward quickly._

 _"Let us help you. Your injured and bleeding." I say as I quickly close the distance. She swings one of her hooks and I grab her arm. As she brings up her other arm I grab it to. I push her back and pin her against the wall. She tries to move for a minute. When she realizes its useless she knees me in the gut. I stumble back. Damn that's a good knee. She goes to run by me and stumbles. She takes another step and collapses. I stand up straight._

 _"Lighting by me. your my guard." I tell her as I pick up the spider. She nods and stand next to me. I look up at Blaze. "Can you try and kill them if they get in our way?"_

 _"Why not. Might be a little fun." He tells me. he grins and heads out the door. I follow him with Lighting by my side. We get out with out any trouble. We start to head for Braniacs shop. Blaze stops me and looks at me._

 _"I can tell your tired. Let me carry her." He says nonchalantly. I look in his eye's and see something resembling sympathy. I don't know what its about but I like him better for it. I shake my head no. "Look you can trust me. I wont hurt her."_

 _"Its not that. Its just that hero's are suppose to do all the work." I tell him with a grin. He looks confused for a second before breaking into a stupid grin of his own. He laugh for a second._

 _"Guy's are so stupid. Let me guys, you want to be her hero and have her fall for you?" She asks me a little coldly. She must be thinking of when I saved her._

 _"Not at all. I just want to be the hero. Even if she never knows that i saved her I don't care. I wanna be the hero of my own story." I tell her._

 _"Your such and idiot." She tells me with and exasperated sigh. I just grin even bigger. We continue on._

* * *

 _Just as we get to the shop she wakes up. I feel her shirt and I look down at her. Her eyes flutter open and then close again. She shifts and groans at waking up. i can see a tear roll down her face. I smile at her. Her hair tossed about and in her face and her eye's trying to shut tight. She looks really cute. Finally her eye's really open and she looks up. When she see's me she freaks out and kicks at me. She hits me in the face and I almost drop her. She jumps out of my arms and falls on the ground. She tries to stand only to collapse again._

 _"Hey hey. Its ok, your safe." I tell her. She looks up to me. I am crouched down near her. She sits up and goes to grab on of her hooks, only to find it not there. She looks up with real fear. "Its ok. Lightning has them We aren't going to hurt you. I promise."_

 _"A promise means nothing. How can I trust you?" She asks. I shrug._

 _"I guess you can't. But it does not look like you have a choice. Either come with us or lay there and die from a random group of splicers." I tell her. She glares at me for a few second before looking down._

 _"Fine. Will you please help me?" She ask's. Her tone is quite and dejected. She seems defeated and it bothers me. When she was defiant I could see a light in her eye's. It made me smile. I walk over and slowly pick her back up. She won't even look at me._

 _"Hey." I say and tilt her chin up a little. "There is no shame in asking for a little help every now and then."_

 _She pulls her head away and looks down. I carry her the rest of the way up the district. When we get to the shop door she is almost asleep again. Her expression has softened and her eye's keep drooping shut. She is the cutest thing I have ever seen. A grin makes its way on my face. We walk in and I hear Braniac is in his lab room._

 _"BRANICA. WE ARE HOME AND WE HAVE A GUEST." I shout to him. I walk over to the couch and lay the spider there. She looks up at me and I smile at her. She does not glare this time though. Instead her face takes on a confused expression. I turn and walk over to the connecting kitchen area thing. Its small but useful. I fill up a glass of water and walk back over. I move the coffee table closer and put it down on it, right in front of her. Her eye's never left me, suspicion giving way to curiosity._

 _"Frost who is our guest. Is it the le-" He stop the moment he see's the girl. "Don't tell me you took her from the splicer's?"_

 _"Yeah I did and we need to talk about that." I tell him. He looks slightly scared._

 _"Did anyone see you take her?" I shake my head no to his question. "Good. Now all we have to do is get rid of her."_

 _"What? What the hell are you talking about man?" I ask him confused and annoyed._

 _"You stupid boy. Those were not reforming splicer. We were employed to help a warlord. Now that's gone to shit but maybe we can get away unharmed."_

 _He takes a step toward the girl. I turn and freeze Blast with a single shot. I then turn and unholster my gun. I level it at Braniacs face. he looks up and glares at me._

 _"The hell is wrong with you. This is just how things are done in Rapture." He tells me. I glare back down at him. Lightning has her pistol to Blazes frozen head._

 _"its not how I do things." I tell him. He looks extremely annoyed._

 _"Then what do you want us to do. If he finds her alive he will kill us all." He tells me. I think about it for a moment before I answer._

 _"We will take her. Lighting, Scrap and I can go find a new place to live for awhile till things die down. We can still help we will just be in a different area." i tell him. His eye's light up and he mulls it over._

 _"this just my work." He say's with a smile._

* * *

"Frost. FROST." I hear. I look up and shake my head. Blaze is next to me trying to get my attention.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"We are getting near a supply depot. We should grab a couple things." He say's with a wicked smile. I don't like that grin but oh well. He see's my distracted look and frowns. He then speaks in a serious tone. "Your really worried aren't you?"

I look up and see the slightly saddened expression on his face. Strange.

"Yeah. But I can handle. It was my fault after all." I tell him and smile. He continues to frown.

"Don't pretend to be happy. It's no fun then." He tells me. And with that confusing reaction he walks one. I follow him with a feeling of dread getting worse with every step.


	7. Found a spider

**Hey guys. It's UCShade here. I've got another chapter here for you guys. This one is more of a build up chapter. I notice that the fights are either one on one (Or close to it) and that there has not been a huge amount of combat. I promise that next chapter has a major combat seen in it. It's actually something I am really excited for.**

 **Anyway this chapter will be Frost and Blaze catching up to Spider and Scrap. I also have a to ask you guy's something at the end of the chapter. But for now let's get right to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or any of it's sequels.**

* * *

How have we not caught up to her by now. What the fuck. They could not have had that much of a head start on us. We have been traveling for a little over a day now. I hate not being with them when they are out here. I hate this feeling of uselessness.

"Blaze why have we not caught up with them yet?" I demand of him irritable. He looks over and glares at me for my tone.

"Because they are keeping the same pace as us." He tells me getting tired of my attitude.

"Yeah but we have seen evidence of them fighting. That has to have slowed them down." I tell him. I hate this. Why is it so hard to find them.

"Cause we have taken time to hide and she knows faster paths than I do." He tells me with a sigh and calming down. I look over and see the barely restrained irritation on his face. I sigh and stop and turn to him. He looks over at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried and upset." I tell him. He nods and sighs again. We seem to be doing that a lot. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. We will find them. After all if they die who am I gonna get to make me knew armor every time I melt it." He tells me. I smile a little at that.

We continue to walk. I still hate it but I decide to try and not dwell on it. My mind drifts back to when I met Spider. After staying with us for two nights she tried to escape.

* * *

I watch the figure as she slowly makes her way through the shop. She stops by the bathroom and grabs a few first aid supplies. Next she makes her way to the kitchen. She grabs a few older food items and wraps them up so they are easier to carry. Finally she grabs her hooks. Then she finally makes her way over to the window. Had I not been awake already I never would have known she was awake until morning.

I follow her once she is out of the shop. I ghost behind her. I am not extremely quiet but she is hurt and not fully focused so she never hears me sneaking up on her. She continues down a street. I follow her with a grim expression. Her wound is giving her a lot of trouble. Even with how fast I heal I would not be able to go out on my own after two days after receiving a stab wound.

She turn and enters a building. I quietly follow her and I slip inside. I see her in another room and I peek around the corner. She is sitting on the floor breathing heavily. Her bandage is covered in blood. Her exertion got it flowing again. Damn girl. She is opening her bandage. I watch as she cleans her wound and applies a new bandage. Why what she did works she put on way to much disinfectant and the bandage is sloppy at best. It will have to be changed in two hours instead of six. I step out from behind the wall. She gasps when she sees me and grabs one of her hooks.

I look at her and at first my expression is one of sadness. I quickly cover it up with a smile. I walk over and she slowly struggles to stand up. When I am three feet away she raises a hook and points it at me. I stop. I reach back and grab the gun I have hidden on me.

"S..stop. Just leave me a...alone." She demands. She has no conviction in her voice. She is pale and I can see exhaustion has almost taken her. She needs a good night's rest. I pull the gun all the way out. I check to make sure it's loaded. With that done I take another step forward and put the gun in her hand. He looks at me confused.

"Until you get your strength back that will help you defend yourself." I crouch down and pull out a sack I had on my waist. I put it next to the food she stole. "And this will help you eat till you're able to walk more easily."

I stand up and look at her. She has tears streaming down her face.

"Why. Why are you helping me?" She asks me her voice choking up. "Just tell me why."

"I want to." I tell her and I pull out a new bottle of disinfectant and bandages. I lay them on the ground. "Now sit down and let me show you how to properly change your bandage."

She says nothing but takes my hand and let's me slowly set her down on the floor. She puts her hook to her left and the gun I gave her to her right. I lift her shirt and start to peel off the already pink bandage. She flinches and I slow down. She relaxes a little more and I can see sweat dripping down her face. Once I get it off I pick up the disinfectant. I tear off a piece of the new bandage and pour the disinfectant on it.

"If you pour a bit on to a torn piece of cloth you can use less and get the same results as before." I tell her. Her eye's snapped up at my voice and she slowly nods her head in understanding. "I am going to have to press firmly to get into the wound a bit just to be safe. It will hurt."

She nods and the moment the cloth touches her she flinches and whimpers. I pull back. She looks at me in almost defeat. I grab her hand and put it on my shoulder. She looks at me confused and I just nod. She keeps it there. This time when the cloth touches her side she barely flinches but she grips my shoulder. As I apply more pressure to the wound her grip tightens but I barely notice. After a minute or so I pull my arm back and she let's go.

She looks up and her face seems even more pale. I look into her eye's and give her a wan smile. I move and grab the new bandage.

"This is also very important. When you bandage yourself you have to make it tight. The more pressure there is the less blood that flows out of the wound." I tell her as I start to wrap the Bandage around her. I start to pull it tighter and she flinches. He hand flies to my shoulder and I can see from the look in her eyes it kill her to rely on me for help. But I can also see relief. She is more relaxed than she has been in a while. I am torn about it but I guess I can worry about it later. When the Bandage is on I back up from her.

Her hand slips off my shoulder and she looks up at me again. She starts to get up and I rush over before she can hurt herself. I gently force her back down. She glares at me, or tries to at least. She can barely keep her eye's open.

"Let me go. I need to keep moving." She tells me in barely more than a whisper. I lean her against the wall. She tries to push off and I hold her. "Let me go. Now!"

She has more energy in her voice this time.

"No." I tell her. She shrinks back at the forcefulness I put into the word. "You're gonna sleep here tonight and I am going to watch over you."

She glares at me for a second before looking down again. She looks like she is debating something in her head. I find myself hoping she will tell me what it is. I don't know what it is but I feel the need to protect her. Eventually she looks up.

"I can't sleep." She tells me defeated. I reach into a small pouch I carry on me. I pull out a small bottle of pills. I also pick up the lantern I had brought. I light it and hand her the lantern and pill bottle.

"There you can read what's in it. It's a very powerful narcotic. It will put you to sleep and make sure you have no dreams." I tell her. She looks suspicious and turns to read the bottle. "You will need to take only a third of a pill. So?"

She looks up with a tired expression. I can see tears welling up in her eye's.

"I can't read." She tells me. I am slightly shocked. Not good. "Can you break it for me?"

I take the pill and start to break it.

"Why are you still gonna eat it. What is it's p-" I am cut off by her.

"Poison. It does not matter. If you wanted me dead you could kill me. Even if it is just a narcotic you could then kill me in my sleep." She has tears streaming down her face now. I sit up a little straighter. "I am a joke. I can't take care of myself. Everyone I know is dead, I have been kidnapped by kind strangers and now I am about to accept medicine from a strange boy I don't know and….and...an…"

I put the pill on the floor and stand up. I walk over to her and pick her up. I notice how light she is. She is not recovering well with her lack of sleep. I turn and lean against the wall. I slide down till I am sitting with her in my lap. She leans against me and cry's. We just sit like that for awhile.

"It's ok to get help sometimes. You don't have to be ashamed. You survived." I tell her. I doubt she heard me. After awhile she has stopped crying she speaks.

"Please put me down." I stand up and set her against the wall. I pick up the pill and hand it to her. She swallows it immediately and passes out in less than a minute. I sit there and stay with her all night.

When I wake up the next morning I hear a rustling. I open one eye and see her starting to pack up items. I watch her. She looks much better. A good night rest did wonders for her. Once she has all the stuff she stole I quietly get up. I grab everything I brought and follow her. I when I get close to her she is looking at a map of the district.

"At least take the stuff I brought for you." She turns around suddenly startled. She has both of her hooks ready. She looks at me and lowers them. She sighs.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" She asks. I flash her a grin.

"I want to help you." I tell her. And I do. I do want to help her.

"Why?" SHe asks me cocking her head.

"Do I need a reason." I say as I plaster another grin on my face. I don't wanna smile. I don't feel like smiling but it makes most people like me more and let's me help people more. Show a friendly face.

"Stop that." She growls at me. It's my turn to look confused. She sighs. "Stop grinding. No one's happy that much. It's stupid. You look like a stupid little kid."

I can feel my lips twitch with the urge of a real smirk. But everything else I feel forces it down. I level her with my eye's and she blinks like she isn't sure of what she is seeing.

"Fine." I tell her and she is shocked. My voice is completely different. It's a little deeper and much colder. Ther friendly tone I have had the whole time she has known me I gone. Replaced by a coldness no one expects. "I'll drop the facade. I don't want you to die. I don't know why but for some reason I care."

She looks surprised and sad at my words.

"Please come back with me." I drop the pistol I was holding. I pull out my shotgun and drop it as well. I then pull out my knife and toss it away, all the while I walk toward her. She is frozen. I grab her arm and bring it up to my neck. I stop when the tip of the hook she has in that hand touches my neck. "Will you trust me now. Is this what I need to do. You can swing at me if you want. I won't flinch. I will not hurt you. I promise."

She takes a step backwards and I stay where I am. After a minute she runs off. I quickly lose sight of her and I stand there for a couple of hours before heading back inside. It's not till I move that I notice the dried blood on my neck. She nicked me when she ran away. I turn and head back to the shop. This time I don't have a smile on my face.

* * *

Even from the beginning she was difficult. I should have know she would do something like this. When she ran off I honestly thought I would never see her again. I look around and notice the area we are in.

"Blaze, doesn't this place normally have a lot of splicer activity?" I ask him. It's a small park area we are in. It's a place most call the hive. There are generally a lot of splicers here. Now it's completely empty except for us.

"Yes it is Frost. I don't know where anybody is, but I also don't really care. It's not a part of the job to figure it out." He tells me. I shrug. Same old Blaze. I am looking around again when we hear a gunshot. I take off in the direction I heard it from and Blaze is on my tale. They were here. I know it.

I run through to shops. When I get through the second one I see Spider is on a wall fire her pistol at a thug. Two lead heads are unloading on a floating wall of metal. I assume scrap is behind it. I charge them and tackle both of the lead heads down. I feel an intense heat on my back and I spring off of them. A second later they are lit on fire. I turn and see Blaze has activated his plasmid. I activate mine and walk towards the guy throwing things at spider.

He throws a lead pipe and it hits her. She falls to the ground and I see her land on and break a bench. The guys notices me approach and turns to me. He charges me and i freezes him when he is a foot away. I pull out my shotgun and fire two shells into him. He shatters instantly. I turn and head over to Spider.

I crouch down and see she is a little pale. She must be exhausted. Blaze and Scrap walk over as I am standing up with her in my arms. I turn to them.

"Hey Scrap." I say to him. He looks at me and glares.

"I should deck you for the way you treated her." He tells me. My eye's slide down and focus on the ground. "In fact if you were not holding her I would have."

"I…...I'm sorry. I acted out of line." I tell him. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I can barely meet his gaze.

"That's a start, but I am not the one you need to apologize to." He tells me. I look down at Spider again. Scrap turns away and start heading to a small house. "Let's goes. We need rest I know where there are beds."

I follow him silently. When we get to the house he is using I walk in as he holds the door open. I head upstairs and find a master bedroom. I head in and lay Spider down on the queen size bed. I slip her outer clothes off and take off her shoes. I then cover her with the blanket. When that's done I sit in the big comfy chair in the room. I pass out before too long.

* * *

"Don't come near me." She tells me.

"But why. What are you so afraid of?" I ask her. She yells in frustration and throws a bottle at my head.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need you to come and save me you idiot." She shouts at me. Her hair is starting to grow out quite a bit. She picks up another bottle and smashes it on the ground. I am standing in the doorway of a bar.

"But you should not be getting drunk like this. It's not good for you." I tell her pleadingly. She just won't listen. She steps out from behind the bar.

"Why the hell do you care Frost." She yells at me. I look down and then my eye's snap back up.

"I just do ok. I don't want you drinking yourself into oblivion and then getting you're stupid ass killed. Despite your belief I care." I shout at her. She looks at me with skepticism.

"That's rich coming from the guy who won't even tell me his name." She says to me. It's like a physical blow to my chest.

"You know why that it." I tell her my voice quiet and hurt.

"Oh yeah because it's to destroy your old identity. I don't care. You know my name so I should get to know yours." She tells me with Venom. I hate alcohol.

"You do care you're just drunk. Please let me take you home. You can leave tomorrow when you have sobered up." I beg her. She stick her tongue out and flips me off. I turn around and walk off.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of sheets rustling. I open my eye's and see that Spider is tossing and turning in the bed. I at a clock and see it has been six hours. I slept for six hours. I look back at Spider who is now starting to settle down. She rolls on her side and I can see her eye's are open.

"Why are you here?" She asks me with a stubborn pout. I look at her and she buries her face in her blanket. I have to try hard not to chuckle at it. She is pretty cute when she is like this. I hear her voice once again but this time it's muffled by the blanket. "I'm still mad at you. What you said was really mean Frost."

"Does it make you feel better that I'm sorry." I ask her pleadingly. She looks up and I can see the internal fight she is having with herself.

"Not enough. Not yet anyway." She tells me. She then stand up and walks out of the room. I sit there and sigh. That did not go as well as I had hopped. I really fucked up. I stand up and start to gather her clothes. When I have all of them I put them on the bed folded and in a pile. I walk out of the room and head down stairs. I hear Blaze and Scrap in the kitchen and I head in. They are sitting at a longer than needed table eating bowls of cereal. When was the last time we had that. I walk over and sit next to Scrap.

"Morning." He says to me as he starts to pour me a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah. morning. You sleep fine last night?" Blaze asks with his eyebrows raised and a knowing grin on his face. I stare at him with no amusement.

"Morning. And not really. The chair in that room is not very comfortable." I tell him. He mumbles a curse and he hands a laughing Scrap twenty dollars. Assholes. Scrap hands me my bowl of cereal and a spoon. I start to eat and I hear someone moving around up stairs. It seems that Spider finally returned to the room.

"How did it go?" Scrap asks. He looks over at me with a little concern. I give him a wan smile before dropping my head.

"Not too well. She is still mad at me." I tell him. I glance up and what I see makes me groan in annoyance. He has a superior expression on his face. There is not a trace of sympathy.

"And she has every right to be mad. And you deserve it." He tells me. I stand up and start to walk away. He glares at me for walking away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head and think of a way to fix this." I tell him. He hears my tone and his expression softens. I leave the house and start to walk around the park. It quite and calm. I can feel eyes following me everywhere I go but I don't mind. Despite this place being a splicer heavy area is generally quite peaceful. Well peaceful for rapture. There are fist fights and people still die but it's just a more dangerous bar. One with no bouncer to kick you out. After yesterday everyone here is looking to just lay low for a bit.

About the third time I have been around the park i see a building that is bigger than most of the others. I walk to where I can see the front of it. The sign on the front read's "Library". I head up to it. I try the front door and find it must be blocked from the other side. I start to look around and find a window low enough for me to use. I walk over and reach up. It's unlocked so I open it. I climb in and I hear something move about inside. I slowly stand up and look around. I don't see anyone but that means nothing.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to grab a couple of books." I shout to whoever is listening. I start to walk around and notice something. I almost stepped on it. A Cyclone Trap. I look around and see the tell tale signs of more of them. None of them are in a place that would be where someone would walk if they were trying to attack the person in here. I look more closely and notice they are all in front of a set of books. I walk around and I look at the sets of books with traps in front of them.

As I walk about every time I come near a trap I can hear movement from somewhere. The hair on the back of my neck stands up on end. I keep looking at the books and notice that most of the books with traps in front of them lack the dust that the others had. They must be guarding the books they are ready. I reach over and tap one of them. I can barely reach without stepping on the trap. I hear a rustle of movement and quickly turn around. I am greeted by nothing. I let out a low laugh.

"You're pretty good. Don't worry. I won't take the ones you're reading." I tell whoever is watching me. I keep walking around but I no longer hear movement. I grab two or three books that I might like and I grab a couple of science books for Brainiac. I head back to the front door. I see that there are two larger cabinets in front of the door. I put my books on a nearby table and walk over to them. "I am gonna move you're cabinets OK?"

I start to move them and find that the physical work is calming me down. When I get them both removed I start to walk back to grab my books.

"FROST. GET OUT HERE. WE GOT COMPANY." I hear Blaze shout to me. I turn around and sprint towards them.

* * *

 **And there it is. I left in on quite a cliffhanger. I really like this chapter and I need to admit something to you guys. After Frost, Spider is my favorite character. Everyone else back story is fairly simple and can typical of these kinds of stories. But Frost has a very sad one and so does Spider. I hope you guys enjoyed learning more about spider. Also I want to point out that Frost is not the only one to try and help spider but the story is from his perspective. So we only see what he was there is this new fight gonna be against? It is the battle scene I talked about before? Will this help explain who is stopping Gen X's delivery? Maybe. Check it out next time to find out.**

 **So I have names for most of the characters. I mean real names. But I don't know what I want Blaze and Brainiacs real names to be. Please review and leave me suggestions. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. See you guy's next time in the deep.**


	8. Caught a Spider

**Hey guys. It's UCShade here again. I have another chapter for you. I know I'm awesome. But really guys if you pay attention you may learn something about Frost. There is more to him than what we have seen. Much more. I referenced is past in a previous chapter.I hope someone learns a little about him.**

 **Anyway this chapter will be violent and bloody. If you don't like that then just skim the combat scene. I would also like to point out that Plasmids act differently in this story than just their basic function in the game and they also react to emotion. It will be explained in a later chapter. Anyway let's get to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or it's sequels.**

* * *

I burst out of the Library doors and see there are a large number of splicers making there way through the park. I look around and find that Scrap, Blaze and Spider are already gone from the house. They are actually really close to the Library. I run out and meet up with them.

"What the hell happened Blaze?" I ask him. He looks over at me. His expression is one of excitement but I can also detect a little relief in them.

"They showed up and start lighting house's on fire. I counted at least twenty. I think they are all leadhead. I also think they are here for us." He tells me. I pale at this. Twenty leadheads. And from the looks of it they aren't only packing pistols. I can see shotguns and a couple sub machine guns with them. I am turning to look for a place to hide when I hear a gunshot and see a bullet fly by a few feet away.

I grab Scrap and Spiders hands respectively and run behind the ruined wall of a collapsed building. I turn around once there and see that Blaze has followed me. This is not gonna last long. I stand up and feel a bullet whiz by so I crouch back down. I look at my small group.

"Alright here is the plan. Scrap you are to make a two person sized shield and protect you and Spider. Spider you need to just keep firing at them." I pull out the extra pistol bullets I found the other day. I hand them to her. "Keep them from focusing. Blaze and I will go opposite directions and try to pick them off. Blaze light up the ground around them. Try and get them to back off."

He nods and a Small grim smile come over my face. This is saddly something I am very good at. I look at my team and see determined faces. Even Blaze is taking this seriously. I can still see an excited light in his eye's. Good. We may need him to burn the whole place down. I stand up and turn. After a quick three count in my head I take off sprinting. I hope blaze did the same.

I dive behind a small stand and hear multiple bullets hit the ground near me. I look back and see blaze running and taking shots at the splicers. Scrap has a large metal barrier up and is protecting him and Spider. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I unholster my shotgun and roll out from behind my cover. I freeze the first splicer I see. Three of them turn back toward me and start to fire. I jump up and take off in a sprint. I run behind another stand. I peek out and fire both slugs. One of them hits a splicer in the arm. The other misses.

I turn back and start to reload. I don't think I have the ammo to do this. I turn again and see one guy is on fire. I also see that blaze has shut another in the face. I smile till I see his arm was a little more than grazed by one of their bullets. I fire at another guy. It hits him in the shoulder. He drops his gun and fall down clutching his new wound. I see a guy with a machine gun focusing on Spider and Scrap, so i freeze him and take cover again. I can hear someone running toward me. I fumble trying to reload. Fuck I need to hurry up. I get one slug in and call it good. I stand up and spin. There is a leadhead with a shotgun three feet from my spot. I fire my slug into his chest. He falls back and pulls the trigger on the way down. His bullet hits the ceiling. I crouch down again and start to reload. We might be able to do this.

That's when I hear a higher pitched scream. My blood runs cold and I freeze mid reload. I look over and see it. Spider is laying on the ground and Scrap is trying to move her and keep the barrier up. I jump out from behind cover and hit the ground running. I feel bullets fly by but I don't hesitate for a second. I am next to them in second. I glance at Scrap.

"Shield wall. NOW!" I tell him. He starts adding more to his wall and focusing on it. I kneel down next to Spider. I see there is blood on her side and I see it's spreading at a rapid rate. I lean over her and gently roll her. I hear her gasp and it takes all I have not to back up. I look down and see a bullet hole in her side. Fuck.

"What happened?" I hear Blaze ask me. I wanna snap at him, but I control myself.

"She was shot. Change of plans. Scrap mobile fortress. One wall. We are going to the Library." I tell them. Scraps makes adjustments to his wall so that it's more secure and easier to maintain. I pick up Spider as gently as I can. She bites her lip to keep from yelling.

"Blaze light up a couple fires and keep firing at them." I tell him. He nods and leans down. He picks up Spiders pistol and puts up his shotgun. He starts firing and lighting the place up. Scrap and I start heading toward the Library. When I get to the door I kick it open. It flies open and I head inside. Blaze follows me and finally scrap. Before Scrap enters he throws his shield at the splicers. He uses his telekinesis to shut the doors as quickly as possible. He locks them and heads over.

I have Spider laid down on the table I had my books on. They are on the floor now. I am looking at her wound and trying to figure out how bad it is. After a minute of this I look up at Scrap.

"I don't think she is going to die if we can apply basic first aid. You can get the bullet out later." I tell him. He nods and starts to look around. I hear movement again, but this time I realize it's from above. I look up and see a large shadowy figure perched on the rafters above. Scrap comes back with panic in his eye's.

"I can't find any first aid." He tells me. I swear a couple of times before remembering my little book buddy. I look up and he is not where he was before but I know he is nearby.

"Hey. It's me from earlier. I need a first aid kit. If I don't get one my friend will die." I shout up to the rafter. Scrap looks at me confused and even Blaze takes a moment to stop fighting and stare at me.

"Frost, there is no one he-" He is cut off by a first aid kit hitting the floor a few feet away. I go over and pick it up. I lay it down on the table and open it. Everything I need is in here. I start to pull out the disinfectant and the bandages. I get the worst feeling of deja vu and I almost throw up from it.

When I have all of my stuff set up I take off Spiders outer shirt. I start to lift up her undershirt and I can see just how much blood is there. I get it most of the way up and look at the wound. I notice a scare less than an inch from it. I a three inch stab wound. The one I treated when we first met. My blood goes cold again and I feel something well up inside of me. I take a deep breath and get to work. I cleane the wounded area and apply the disinfectant. I then wrap the Bandage as best as I can. The whole time Spider Swear and groans and cries. She flinches every time I touch her or apply more pressure. When it's finally done I lower her shirt.

She let's out a shaky breath and looks up at me. When she see's my face she shrinks back. I turn around and walk over to Blaze. I hear Scrap step up next to her and I can hear him reassuring her. When I am right behind him Blaze turns around. We step away from the window.

"Give me your EVE hypos." I tell him He looks at me like I am crazy.

"There is only one reason you would want both of mine and that would be crazy and suicide." He tells me. I practically growl at him.

"We don't have time for this. Give them to me now." He looks ready to protest more but something in my eye's must have stopped him. He pulls out one and hands it to me.

"There. Now you have three. I keep the other one and act as you backup hero." He tells me with a smile on his face. I know exactly what he is talking about. I also know it could not be farther from the truth.

"I'm not a hero. I'm a murderer and I am about to do what I do best." I take the hypo from him and put it in my pocket. I have the other two in my pockets as well. I can feel something writhing and growing within me. I am sweating but my skin is cold to the touch. I kick the door open and take off running. There are maybe twelve splicers left. I turn and lift my hand. All the cold fury I have been holding back comes flooding through. A man sized ice spike come up out of the ground and impales the first splicer my eye's fall on. He hangs there limp and I move on the the next one. I pull out my shotgun and fire both slugs. They both hit dead center in a splicers chest. He collapses immediately.

I dive behind a wall. I reload my shotgun and head back out. I can hear Blaze fire Spiders pistol at them but I pay it no mind. A splicer with a submachine gun turns to me and he freezes instantly. I can feel the cold starting to dwindle. I fire a slug into the froze splicer and he shatters. I turn to my right and impale a splicer with another man sized ice spike. He pushes himself off of the spike before lying there unmoving. I get back behind the wall and pull out an EVE hypo. I inject myself and I feel a freezing sensation go through my body. I dive out from behind my cover and stand up. I see two splicers have died to Blazes bullets. Four to me. That leaves six.

I run to my left and four of the splicers come after me. I freeze two of them with a single blast. I turn to the third and fire my shotgun. The slug hits him right in the eye and the left side of his head explodes. His buddy stops and points at me. I turn and create two smaller ice spikes. They go through his leg. Two of the glands in his left leg are impaled. All three of the ones in his right leg are. He collapses and screams out in pain. I holster my shotgun and pick up a pointed piece of metal. I walk up to the froze splicers. I unfreeze their chests and impale him one after the other.

I turn away from them and walk over to the last two guys. They are focused on Balze and don't notice me. I get behind one and put my hand on his back. A small ice spike comes out of my hand and Impales the man. When it melts he drops to the ground dead. I turn to the other guy. He lifts his gun and I lift my left arm. I un freeze it and he fires. The bullet pierces my arm and I can feel it crack the down. My arm freezes over before even a drop of blood can fall from the wound. I swing the metal bare in my other hand and it hits the splicer in the eye.

His eye bursts and he falls to the ground. He is screaming in pain. I kick him in the face and he falls on his back. I bring the metal bar down on his face. He stops screaming and starts to twitch all over. I swing down again and this time his skull caves in. I stand up and drop the metal bar. I turn around and walk back into the Library. I walk over to Scrap.

"Tell blaze where the package is. We are going home. He is taking the package to Benjamin." I tell him. My tones not cold or angry. It's just tired. I am ready for this to all be over. But I know it's not that easy. It's never that easy. There's more to this than just getting a good night's rest. I know I will regret this later but right now I just don't care. I hand him an EVE hypo. I walk over to Spider. She looks up at me and I can't seem to register the expression on her face.

"Hey. we are going home now. I'm sorry for everything that happened." I tell her. I can feel tears streaming down my face. I start to turn away and I feel her grab my arm. I look back at her.

"I'm sorry I ran off. It was stupid of me and it….I should not have done it." She tells me. I can't seem to move. I just stand there and cry for a while. Eventually I feel Scrap start to move me and I get out of his way. He gently picks up Spider with his telekinesis and heads out side. I follow them and we head back to the house. We walk inside and I see Blaze is sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand.

Scrap take her over to the Kitchen table and lays Spider down on it. He walks off to go get something. I sit down next to her head and she grabs my hand. She looks at me with fear in her eye's.

"You're gonna be ok. Scrap will take care of everything." I tell her. As I say this he walks back in. He gives her a couple pain killers and she takes them. Next me hands her a towel. I put it in her mouth. Finally he puts on a pair of plastic gloves. He bends down and looks at the wound.

"This is gonna hurt a lot. I will be moving the wound with my finger to make it easier for the bullet to get out. This will be done with my hands. The bullet will be removed with my telekinesis. I need you to stay as still as possible Spider." He tells her.

He touches the wound and I can see the suppressed scream on her face. He grip on my hand tightens. It does not loosen for the next hour. The bullet grazed the intestine in a few places but nothing vital was really damaged, but the bullet was half way into her stomach. When I finally hear the clatter of the bullet hitting the table I look over at the wound for the first time since the Library. There is so much blood. I hear Spiders breathing even out and look up to find her passed out.

Scrap steps back and let's out a long sigh. He has never done anything like this before. I put a hand on his shoulder. He nods and walks off for a minute. I put disinfectant on her wound and bandage it up. I lightly freeze the wound to help stop the bleeding. Her whole body shivers once and then she is still again. I turn and pick up the bullet. I walk over to a window and chuck the bullet out of it. I walk back over to scrap and we head over to Spider.

Scrap takes Spider upstairs and lays her down on the bed. I follow him and he leaves once she is down. I gently take her shoes off and take off her jeans. She has thin shorts underneath. I cover her up and take my place in the chair again. But this time I don't fall asleep. I sit there and watch her and wait for hours. At some point Scrap gave Blaze the package and Blaze left. I can hear scrap doing something down stairs but I pay it no mind.

After the first hours the regret starts to set in. I try to think of what Brainiac and Lightning are up to. After the second hour I start to replay the fight in my mind. I try not to focus on any one part of it. After the third hour I can only replay the part where I killed nine people without hesitation or thought. After the fourth hour I can remember every single detail of the blood encounter. Finally after five hours I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up sometime later to the sound of violent movement. My eyes snap open and I see Spider tossing and turning. She has thrown the blanket off of her and is working on falling off the bed. I stand up and walk over to her. I sit down on the other side of the bed. I place my hand down on her arm. She freezes.

"It's ok Spider. I'm here. You're safe now." I whisper to her. The words sound hollow to my ears, but they seem to help her, cause she stops thrashing and relaxes. She turns over to face me and I see she has woken up. She takes my hand in hers and she just lays there holding it. I sit there and watch her. After a few minutes her breathing becomes more even and deeper. I stand up to grab her blanket. Her eyes flutter open and she looks at me.

"Please….please don't leave." She begs me. I look at her confused.

"I did not plan to. I was getting the blanket." I tell her. She relaxes and closes her eyes again. I walk over and grab the blanket. "Does it still hurt Spider?"

"Yeah. Yeah it does. A lot. And please. No one else is around that will hear us. So please don't call me that?" She asks me. I grimace but I nod my head. I walk around the bed and put the blanket on her. I start to walk back to my chair. "Will you lay her with me till I fall asleep?"

I turn back and see the pleading expression on her face. I want to tell her no outright. But when I look at her face I can't bring myself to be like that. And if I am honest, I don't really want to. I walk over and sit on the opposite side.

"It's not a good idea." I tell her. I can see her eye's start to water and I lay down. I know it's pointless so I slip under the covers next to her. She inches closer till she is lying against me. "Lilly. Why are you doing this. You the one who sai-"

"I know what I said. I just…..so much happened today. I was so scared they would kill you when you went back out there." She says. She was scared I was going to die. Look down at her and see she has relaxed a bit but she also looks ready to run at the same time. I don't want to do this but we have to confront the situation at some point.

"Why don't you trust me Lilly?" I ask her. She tenses up at that and I move my hand on top of her's. She looks up at me.

"I do. I do trust you Frost. But I know you don't trust me." She tells me. I know exactly what she is talking about. But something makes me play dumb.

"Of course I trust you. I trust you more than anybody except for maybe Scrap." I tell her. I can feel her shaking and I think she is about to hit me for what I said. When she speaks I don't hear a trace of anger.

"No you don't. Everyone else in the group knows your name. But I don't. I'm the only one you don't trust enough to know your name." She tells me and I can hear nothing but sadness in her voice. I look down and see tears streaming down her face. She rolls over and faces away from me.

I lay there staring at her dobbing form for a minute. I can't believe I never realized how much it meant to her. She though I did not trust her. It's nothing to do with trusting her. When the five of us made GenX we agreed that someone would need to be a member for two years before they got to know everyone's name. Aside from Leather Back and Sprout Spider is the only member that is not an original. And Sprout learned my name at Tenenbaums. I scoot up to her and wrap my arm around her. I but my mouth less than an inch from her ear.

"Alan. My name is Alan." I tell her. I her hr sobs stop and her breath catches. After a few seconds she relaxes and leans back into me. I hold her close, though I am careful not to hold her to tight due to her wound, and soon we fall asleep like that.

* * *

I wake up the next morning with my right arm spread out. I try to move it and find it pinned under something incredibly warm. I look over to find Lily curled up on her side her face an inch or two from mine. He head resting on my arm. A big smile forces it's way on my face. I roll onto my right side and bring my left arm over and curl it around her. She shifts and lays her head on my chest. It all feels so right.

After a few minutes she stirs and finally opens her eye's. She looks up and see's me and a sloppy lopsided smile appears on her face. I squeeze her to me for a second.

"Good morning Lily." I say to her. She giggles at the use of her name. We seldom use our names. I almost forgot how nice it is to use someone's real name. She looks up into my eye's

"Good morning….Alan." She say's the last part softly, almost to herself. I can see the joy she has in finally getting to say my name. I had forgotten how good it felt to have someone you care for say your name. Maybe fake names were a mistake. She rests her head against my chest her face red when I continue to stare into her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I ask her softly already knowing what it is. She shakes her head while trying to bury her head further into my chest. I chuckle a little. She is so defiant and confident in front of people. But get her alone and she can be so adorably shy. I run my hand across the back of her neck. She shivers and glares up at me.

"That's not fair." She say's with the cutest pout. She glares at me until I poke her in the belly. She giggles and then grimaces. I grimaces to.

"Sorry. Still hurts I bet." She looks at me and nods her head. She let's out a long sigh and rests her head against me. After a few minutes I can hear scrap down stairs. I let my mind wonder to think over the past few day's. A lots happened. A few more minutes later and I can smell something amazing coming from down stare. I hear Lily's stomach Grumble and I look down at her. She looks up at me with her cheeks red.

"You to huh?" I ask her. She blushes a bit more, but looks up at me pleadingly.

"Can we?" She ask me a little embarrassed. Why. I don't know. I find i tcute. But I get that she is nervous.

"Yeah. let's go get some food before he eats it all." I tell her. She smiles and me and I smile back before we get out of bed.

* * *

 **Yell at me all you want. It's my story and I want them to be together. The first thing I wanna say is that there real names will not be used all the time yet. It will at some point but of now it's still the nicknames. Second thing is that I wanna point out (Before someone tells me I am moving them together to fast) they had a past relationship. The flash backs will eventually reveal that. Also it's still going to grow. Finally I don't wanna hear shit about how powerful Frost is. Blaze could have done what Frost did if he went all out.**

 **I said plasmids react to emotion. You will find out in a few chapters why. At the beginning of the next chapter I will put in the A/N how I categorize someone's strength and I will explain a bit more about how plasmids work. Also this was written before chapter seven was put up.**

 **Thank you guy's so much for reading and please review. I will see you guys next time in the deep.**


	9. The Golden Boy

**Hey guys. It's Shade again. I wanna talk about the plasmids for a minute. In the game you can find upgrades for them. For a game that works. In my story not so much, so I wanna explain how they work.**

 **As you train you get stronger. The more used they are and the more strain you put on yourself using them the stronger they can get. However plasmids are unstable and can actually backfire and even kill the user. They also get stronger with emotion. The three strongest in the groups in terms of plasmids are, in this order, Brainiac, Scrap and then Blaze.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys will like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or and of is sequels.**

* * *

We get out of bed and I help her to the bathroom. I walk out and close the door. I then walk over to the bed and sit down. I can hear water running. I sit there for a while and eventually my mind goes back to yesterday, and back to the fight. I killed nine people like it was easy and I never hesitated. I take a long shuddering breath.

So much death because of me. I can't believe I could do something like that. I can feel tears start to creep down my cheeks. I can't believe I would do something like that. I've killed before but this is different. This was a massacre. A new image pops up in my head. I can see a little girl in a green dress holding a teddy bear to her. She is looking up at me with the biggest smile.

It suddenly changes to one of the same girl laying on the floor. She is in a light blue dress now. It's all dirty and grimy. On the front right where her stomach is I can see a huge pool of blood. I look closer and I can see a large hole in her stomach. The teddy bear is lying on the ground next to her. Her eye's are vacant. I fall off the bed and to my knees. My head is in my hands and I am sobbing. I killed her.

I feel a hand on my back and I tense up. I peek out from my finger and notice the ground around me has frost on it. I feel the hand shiver and I slowly look behind me. I see Spider is standing there with a worried expression on her face. I slowly stand up. I then sit back down on the bed. She sits next to me and gives me a hug. I bury my face in her neck.

"I killed her. I killed her. I killed her and I don't know why." I tell her. She strokes my head and tries to comfort me.

"I'm sure you did not mean to . And if you did you were probably defending yourself." She tells me. She does not get it. I killed her and I don't know why. I fucking killed her.

"I killed my six year old little sister and I don't know why. I can't remember why." I tell her sobbing into her. "I killed her just like I killed those splicers yesterday. I'm a monster."

She stiffens against me. A moment later she relaxes and holds me more firmly.

"You're not a monster Alan. you're a good person. One of the few good people left. Don't ever forget that." She tells me. I look up at her and can see in her eye's she means it. A few minutes later I stand up and she follows me.

"Let's go eat." i head down with her right behind me. She has some trouble with the stairs and I help her down. When we get to the living room she sits down in a chair while I fill up two plates with food. There are eggs and toast and a little bacon. I sit down next to her and set her plate down in front of her. She starts to dig in to her ignoring table manners. I am a little more reserved, but only a little.

"Hungry are we." I hear from the doorway. I look over to see scrap leaning against it smiling. I look back at Spider and see her blushing. He walks over and makes himself a plate before sitting across from us.

"Hey Scrap. How did you sleep?" I ask him. He looks better than he did last night. I bet her had a few bears along with Blaze before he left.

"I slept fine. I assume you two had a good night rest as well." As he says this my cheeks brighten and Spider stiffens a little. He looks at us and chuckles. "I will take that as a yes. Just remember to behave."

"I am an adult so don't treat me like a child." I tell him with a glare. Fuckin prick.

"Frost calm down. You are still a child to me. It's nothing against you personal it's just that I was eighteen once as well." He says this and I turn even more red and look away. I hear Spider take a breath.

"Scrap what the fuck. We are not delinquents that need a parent to scold us. Besides I am very mature for my age." She says. He barely keeps from breaking into outright laughter.

"Yes cause running into enemy territory with no plan and minimal back up just spells maturity. Also you don't need to be a delinquent to get pregnant. You just have to be a teenager. And we already have little one running around because of Frost. We don't ne-" He is cut off by my angry remark.

"Shut the fuck up Scrap." I shout. I slam my hand down on my plate hard enough to break the plate. I feel a stab of pain shoot through my hand. I feel the still slightly broken bones move. Before they can say anything I turn and march out of the house. I walk out and slam the door behind me. I find a bench and lay down on it. I look at my hand and notice how swollen it is for the first time. I got the bullet out last night when we walked back to the house. It hurts like hell but I ignore it. I let my mind drift. I eventually move to lay on the ground since I am too big to keep laying on the bench.

After a few minute I can hear someone walking up to me. I keep my eye's closed and I can hear then sit down next to me. I feel small hands lift up my head and lay it back down in her lap. She starts to run her fingers through my hair and I sigh. I stay there and finally I fall asleep.

* * *

I am in my room. The walls are completely white. I am laying on the bed look at the ceiling. I glance around the room. My desk is at the opposite wall of my bed. Then there is the dessert with all my clothes. Finally my eye's land on the picture on the wall. It's of a little girl. She is dressed in a light green dress. She has a teddy bear in her arms and she is smiling at the camera. She is only three years old in the picture. I sit up and put my hand on the railing at the foot of the bed. I push myself up and the metal railing bends in a little. I must be getting stronger.

I walk over to the picture and take it off the wall. I examine it and I can don't know why I have it. I turn it over and see a message is written on the back.

"Please don't forget me big brother." I read. I suddenly remember that it's a picture of my sister. She sent me the photo about a year ago. I put the picture back on the wall and sit back down on the bed. I am here for her. They said that if I came with them they would not turn her into a little sister. I hear someone moving around outside my door. I look over and wait for them.

The door swings open and in walks the doctor and one of his guards. He walks around the room and checks a few things off on his clipboard. The guard stays by the door. He finally walks over to me.

"How are you doing to day Alan?" He asks me. I look at him and just glare. I don't like the doctor. "I asked you a question?" He says to me with anger in his voice. I continue to stare at him. He back hands me and I stumble back a step. He turns to walk away and say's something to the guard. The guard walks up to me and swings at me.

My arm shoots out and grabs the guards. I am stunned for a second at my own action. But not as much as the guard is. I pull his arm down and he goes to his knees. I punch him in the arm and I can hear the bone break. I let go and stumble back. I can feel bile filling my stomach and I want to throw up. I look over at the doctor. He looks more shocked than I was.

"Good Alan. very good. You're ready to move on. The guard hobbles out and the doctor closes the door. I lay back down on my bed and cry. I am all alone. I am so alone.

* * *

I wake up and can feel tears flowing down my cheeks. I feel an almost overpowering sense of loneliness. I look up and see that Spider has fallen asleep against the Bench. I reach up my right hand and move her hair out of her face. She is so beautiful out her in the light. I sit up and she stirs from the sudden change. I put my arms around her and gently pull her into me. Her eyes flutter open for a second. When she see's it's me they close again and she goes back to sleep.

She is now sitting in my lap with her head resting on my chest, her body against mine. I start to think about what Scrap was saying earlier. I am not afraid of getting her pregnant. I will never let that happen. I will never bring a kid into a world like this. It's cruel and I will never allow myself to do that.

After and hour Spider finally wakes up again and we get up. We head inside and Scrap is sitting on the couch reading a book he found.

"Feeling better?" He asks me. I shake my head and he let's out a sigh. He puts the book down and turns to me. "Look i'm sorry. I did not me-" Again I cut him off.

"Don't' Just please don't. I don't wanna hear it and I don't wanna deal with it. Far as I am concerned we are good. So can we head home now?" He looks surprised but relieved at this. He is not good at apologies.

"Yeah. Yeah let's head home." He says back. We get our stuff packed in the next twenty minutes and head out.

* * *

It's slow going with Spider injured. What took me and blaze a day and a half will take us three days. As we walk on I notice that splicers seem to watch us all the time but none of them attack. They must be trying to determine whether we are worth it. I dare them to try and take us on.

I keep my head up and watching the splicers all the time. Scrap is helping Spider walk. I wish it was me but I am the only fighter right now so I get to keep guard. We have been traveling for a day now. I bet Blaze catches up before we get home. My thoughts start to drift to home.

I wonder what Sprout is up to, and Leather back for that matter. I glance around before returning to thinking. I wonder how Lighting is doing. She is probably worried about us. I wish she had been with us for the fight. She would have been a great help. I bet she is probably yelling at Brainiac. He always annoys her. I pulled out of my thoughts by a gunshot.

I run forward and grab Spider. I pull her to me and lead her to a small bookstore we were about to pass by. We duck behind a bookshelf and Scrap follows us. I look around and see that two different small groups of splicers have started a fight. I look around and can't see anyone paying us any attention. It's never quiet in Rapture.

I grab Spiders hand and start to walk to the back of the store. She follows and so does Scrap. We head through the door connecting to the next shop. We keep on like this for awhile. Eventually we get far enough away to leave the shops. I lead the way and walk out of the store. Once I am all the way out I feel something hit me and I fall to the ground. I look at what hit me and see a spider splicer sitting on top of me with his hooks raised.

I raise my frozen left hand and he swings his hooks into it. I try to suppress a scream. I forgot I broke the bone in that arm. I punch him in the side and he pulls back his hooks but does not give me a chance to throw him off.

"Took me awhile but I finally got you away from the other splicers. Now I will kill you and then find a little sister to take you're ADAM for me." He raises his hooks again. I watch him and see a wasp fly up to his neck and sting him. He slashes it and it gets cut in half. That's when I notice the buzzing sound around us. Suddenly a swarm of wasps land on him. He jumps off and screams and start to run. He gets about five feet before he drops to the ground. I watch him and I can't see him breath. I feel hands on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Frost?" I hear her ask me with concern. I look up at her with a grim smile.

"Yeah. I'm alright Spider." I stand up and giver her a hug. She then goes back to Scrap for help walking. I take point and we continue on. Just another damn day in rapture.

* * *

Three days have passed since Spider got stabbed. Three days since I massacred a group of splicer. Three day's since I told her my real name. We walk down a familiar street and it sets in just how close to home we are. Spider is riding piggyback on my back and she passed out ten minutes ago, but I don't mind. I just like having her close. We turn a corner and there it is at the end of the street.

"Finally. A soft bed and warm food." Say's Blaze. He caught up about six hours ago.

"Yeah, home. It's good to be back." Say's Scrap. I crack a smile and start walking again. They follow and we all pick up the pace a bit. When we get to the door Scrap opens it for us and I head inside. I wave to Lighting who is in the kitchen. She waves back but then frowns a little when she see's Spider on my back. I ignore it for now and head to my room.

We all have our own rooms for when we stay her. I lay her on my bed and she starts to curl up.

"Not yet you don't." I says quietly. I grab her feet and pull her shoes off. I then pull off all her outer clothing and most of her underclothing. When I am done she is only in a slightly too big bra and underwear. I cover her up with my blanket and head back into the living room. I fall into the couch and lay down on it. Spider comes over and sits with her back leaning against the side of the couch. We are only a few inches apart.

"So what happened to you guy's?" She asks curiously. I crack a smile and let out a low chuckle.

"You really missed out. We had quite the adventure…." I tell her before delving into the story. She listens quietly and patiently. I stumble through to fight seem almost inaudibly. I then stammer and go a little red when I talk about the part with me and Spider.

"You guy's are so reckless. I can not believe you took down nine splicers in a row like that." She says incredulously. I glance at her with my eye's slightly glossed over.

"Yeah. Neither can I." I tell her I get up and walk away. "I'm exhausted so imma go to bed. Night Lightning." I say as I head to my room.

I walk in my room and walk over to the right side of my bed. I take off most of my clothes. When I am down to my boxers I lay down in my bed. I feel something move next to me and look up to find Spider laying there in ass little clothing as me. I immediately cover up. It's then that I realize she is using the same blanket. She is looking at me like she is embarrassed and...and she looks a little scared.

"Sorry. I forgot you were in my bed. I'll go bunk with Scrap." I say. As I start to get out of bed I feel a hand grab my wrist. I stop immediately.

"Pl….Please don't go?" She asks me. I turn around and lay back down. Slowly she starts to get closer. When she is right next to me she slowly lifts a hand to me. She gently runs her hand along my chest. I don't have much chest hair but I don't mind that. As she runs her hand along my chest she stops when she comes across a scar three inches from my heart. Her hand traces it a few times.

"What happened?" She asks me in a whisper. She is looking at me with genuine curiosity and concern. I look back at her.

"Can I tell you another time. It's a long story and I don't like it." She nods and I start to wrap my arms around her. I can feel her warmth better now than any of the past nights. He skin is so smooth and soft. She turns and I pull her closer to me. A few minutes later we are both asleep.

* * *

I wake up the next day to something loud pounding around outside. I try to close my eye's but it's getting louder. I finally get up and put some pants on. Spider stays asleep. I walk out and see that I am not the only one awoken by the noise. Everyone but Brainiac and Spider are leaving their rooms. We all head outside

We look around but can't see the source of the noise. I don't like this. My gut is telling me to run. To get as far away from here as possible. I glance at the corner and see it come around.

It's a Big daddy. but it's unlike any Big Daddy I have ever seen. It's ten feet tall and has a huge makeshift mace in his right hand. But the most noticeable thing is his armor. It's solid gold. It's made of gold and seems to have been made to look intimidating. His shoulder plates are extra large with symbols on them. His arms have long gashes in them and his knees have a small knob. Getting hit by thoughts will suck. He stops ten feet from us. His helmet opens and to everyone's surprise he starts to speak.

"You all are here to be judged. I am Midas. Midas is the ruler of Rapture and you have upset Midas. Midas will be your judge. You have been found guilty of upsetting the king's law and Your punishment shall be death. Midas is your executioner." He say's this and I am struck by how dramatic it all is. Who the fuck does this guy's think he is.

"Whatever asshole. I have killed Big Daddy's before. What makes you different from them?" i ask him. I hope not to fight first thing in the morning. He glares down at me and puts his helmet back down.

"Cause Midas is the strongest in all of Rapture." As he says this he charges us and we all move out of the way. He stops himself and looks around. His eye's land on Leather back. Leather back charges him and Midas drops his club. He brings his hand sup to meet Leather back and they grapple with each other. At first I think that Leather back is going to kick is ass. The I see Leather back get lifted off the ground. He is slammed into the ground and I take off. I run up next to him and freeze his arm. I ten take off toward the house. I get in and immediately see Spider in the living room.

"Lilly stay in the house." I yell as I run by her and into my room. I come back out a second later with my shotgun. I also have two pistols. I head back outside. I see the ice I put on him is now shattered. Blaze seems to have been thrown cause he is fifteen feet from Midas and seems to be nursing some ribs. Lighting is dancing around him. Leather back is just now getting back up. I toss a gun to Lighting and she catches it. I then head over to Blaze and give him the other pistol. I load my shotgun.

I freeze Midas's left leg and he stops for a second. He then Smashes it with one hand and keeps going after Lightning. I fire both shots out of my shotgun. They hit him in the back and her turns his attention on me. He is shouting insults but I don't pay attention to them. He runs to me and I barely dodge a hit to the chest. Suddenly Leather back is behind him and slammed both fists into his back. Midas stumbles but does not fall. When he recover he looks more pissed than hurt. He throws a punch that hits Leather back in the face and lands him on his ass. Lighting shoots a bolt at him and Blaze lights him up. When my eyes adjust I see he is not phased.

What the hell. Nothing we do seems to even slow him down. After a few more minutes of fighting we have scorched, burned and chipped his armor but he seems almost unaffected. We are all standing before our home ready for a last stand. He lifts his mask to speak one more time before killing us.

"See. Midas told you that Midas is strongest in all of Rapture." He says this and I grind my teeth. This grandioso asshole is the guy that's gonna kill me. I hear slow footsteps behind me. I glance back to see brainiac. Brainiac walks past em and stops three feet from brainiac whose helmet is down again.

"And who are you to stand before Midas?" He asks.

"Shut up you intolerable twat." He tells him. Midas yells something and tries to swing at him. Brainiac raises his hand and fire a sonic boom at Midas's knee. Midas falls with that knee failing. With him at almost eye level Brainiac fires another Sonic boom at Midas's head. Midas collapses screaming in pain after a moment he stops screaming but keeps a hold of his head.

"That was only half power. Now leave before I destroy your brain with a much stronger shot." He turns around and walks over. Midas slowly gets up and retreats to where ever he came from. I catch back up with brainiac.

"What the hell was that?" I ask him astonished.

"Simple physics. His armor made my attack a lot stronger. Are you really that surprised at my power. I am probably the strongest splicer in this half of Rapture." He says as he walks away. I walk back to my room. I think I am just gonna lay down and take a nap with Spider for now.

* * *

 **So what do you guy's think. I am not really happy with it but it's not too bad I hope. I will have more Spider and frost in the future but the story is about more than just their relationship. I hope you guy's like it. Also please check out my other story. Thanks.**

 **Also I need names for blaze, lighting and Scrap. Give me some names. Whoever comes up with the one I choose will get to submit an idea for a one shot that I will then write.**

 **Please remember to review. Reviews are helpful and make me happy. And as always I will see you guy's next time in the deep.**


	10. My Strange Family

**Hey guys. It's your favorite author Shade here again. No but seriously if I am you're fav author then you have a problem. There are much better writers out there than me.**

 **Aaaaaaaanyway I got a new chapter here for you. This one is a bit of a filler chapter. It's just here to fill in time or space while I think of another good event. I don't know what it will be about or how it will go but we will find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock or it's sequels. However most of the characters are my creation.**

* * *

I open my eye's and I can already feel it's too early to be up. I look over and see the clock. It's only eight. Fuck this. I lay my head back down and I suddenly become aware of something warm lying against me. I look to my other side and see Spiders face. Oh yeah. That's right.

I go back to sleep. The next time I wake up it's eleven. I notice I feel a lot more cold and check to find Spider is no longer in bed. I slowly sit up and lean against the wall. I rub the sleep out of my eye's and look around. Wow. It's been almost a year since we have been here for more than four days. Now I have been here for a week and a half. It's weird to be back in this place. I stand up and walk over to my dresser. It's old and falling apart but better than nothing. I open it up and pull out a pair of pants. I slip them on and head out to the living room.

I walk in and see Lighting and Blaze are also up and going. Lighting is in the kitchen cooking something and blaze is alternating between helping her and setting random things on fire. He has a wet rag in his hand and a fire extinguisher clipped to his belt.

"Sup guys." I say. Blaze grunt and Lightning flashes me a smile. "Where is everybody?"

"Scrap is taking apart something he found. Brainiac went for a walk and Spider when to go buy me some things for the kitchen. Leather back and Sprout are in there room." She says all this without looking up.

"K." I say. I lay my head back. I close my eye's and start to think about what to do today. After a few minutes I suddenly feel something land on me. My eye's pop open and I see Spider less than three inches from my face. I give her a lopsided grin.

"If you were just gonna keep sleeping then you should have stayed in bed." She tells me. My grin grow wider.

"I only closed my eye's for a minute." I tell her. She gives me a incredulous look.

"I asked Lightning. You came out at eleven. It's twelve thirty." She tells me. My face goes a little red and my grin becomes a little sheepish.

"Oops. I did not realize I fell asleep." I tell her. She looks at me like i'm an idiot. I guess I kinda am.

"You're such a child." She gets up and turns to walk away. I grab her hand and pull her back into my lap. She falls into my lap and I wrap one arm around her shoulders and one arm lays across her legs trapping her.

"Don't go. I'm awake now." I tell her as I nuzzle her neck. I kiss her neck a few times and she practically purrs. I nip and she gasps. She glares at me and I smile. I am about to pull her into a kiss when blaze interrupts.

"Get a room kids." He shouts and Spider almost jumps to the ceiling. He leaves the room while he roars with laughter and I glare daggers at him. Spider is still in my lap but she is very stiff and very very red.

"Well he's an asshole. Let's go help Lightning in the kitchen." We get up and walk into the kitchen. We offer our help and lightning gives both of us jobs to do and we get to work. In less than an hour lunch is finally finished. I go around and round up everyone. It goes fine till I get to Sprouts room. I look in to find her reading to a sleeping Leatherback.

"You do know her is asleep right." I say from the door. She looks up at me with an annoyed expression.

"I know. He won't stay awake." She says pouting. I walk over and kneel down next to her.

"You can read to me after lunch if you want." She eye's light up and she nods her head vigorously. "Alright. Now let's go eat." i stand up with her and she takes my hand as we walk into the dining room. There are two remaining plates on the table and I grab them. I place one in front of Sprout once she is sat down and then I take my place next to Spider. She smiles and I smile back at her. I hold out my hand and she takes it. Scrap takes my other on and soon everyone has their hands joined. Brainiac speaks up.

"We thank you oh great unknown for all you have given us. We thank you for our continued survival and for the supplies we have. We give you our humble thanks and offer you our prayer. Ahmen."

Everyone starts eating. The prayer is a joke. At least that's how it started. But after the first two weeks of doing it we started to take it more seriously. Eventually it became a real thing that we do every diner and lunch. Breakfast is a more casual affair.

As everyone starts to dig in I notice that Sprout is not eating but watching everyone. She will look at someone for awhile with a really concentrated face and then move to someone else after awhile. I finally decide to find out why.

"Sprout, what are you doing?" I ask her. She looks up at me with a sheepish grin.

"I was just thing that we make a strange…..family." She says with a big shy smile.

"Family. What do you mean?" I ask her with a chuckle. She points at me.

"We'll you're the dad cause you take care of and protect everyone. Lightning is the mom cause she cares for us as well. Spider is my older sister and plays with me while Scrap is my uncle. Blaze is my big brother and Brainiac is grandpa. Mr. Bubbles is my guardian." She says all this and I just sit there stunned. What the hell. When did this get established.

"Nope. If you're my little girl then Spider can't be your sister cause I am dating her." I tell her. I feel Spider stiffen next to me at that and I smile at it.

"You're right. Damn." She says. I glare at her and she looks down.

"Watch you're language. I won't have you speaking like that young lady." I tell her sternly. Damnit Blaze. You always make thing worse. Oh well. Can't be helped. We eat the rest of our meal in peace. When everyone's done eating Lightning picks up the dishes and heads into the kitchen dragging Blaze with her. Scrap head off to his new workshop with Brainiac. Leather Back and Sprout head to there room. I head over to the couch and Spider follows me. I fall into the couch and she sits down next to me. SHe lean against me and takes my hand and starts to trace random symbols on the back of it. We sit like that for a bit.

"You know Sprouts generation X." I suddenly speak up. She looks up at me confused.

"Generation X is the unprecedented generation. When you do something that changes the world the comes a point when a generation comes and you don't know just what the change will do to them." I tell her. A look of understanding comes on her face. I nod and continue. "She will be a part of that generation. We don't know how ADAM will affect them."

"Maybe they will be immune to it." SHe say's almost hopeful. I look down and see the far off look in her eye's. She can see a normal life.

"I would like to contribute to that generation." I tell her. "I want to help them. Guide them and teach them. Lead then in a way to rebuild this underwater world of ours."

"What about helping their generation expand?" She asks me. I look at her.

"Well of course. We will need to make Rapture bigger to accommodate all the people." I tell her. I can see it. Rebuilding Rapture. She sighs.

"I mean would you want to have a baby of that generation?" She asks. I am stunned at her question. I look at her.

"No. I don't want a child and I never will." I tell her trying to stay calm. I feel her move and look over at her. She has tears coming down her face.

"You asshole. What if I want a kid someday?" She ask me. My gaze hardens on her.

"Then it won't be with me. I. Will. Never. Have. A. Kid." I tell her very calm but firmly. She punches me in the arm and runs off. She runs into our room and slams the door. I stand up and sigh. I just can't win this. I can't seem to do anything right. Scrap comes back in confused and I can see Sprout curious face looking from a crack in her door. Scrap walks up to me.

"The hell did you do this time?" He asks me sternly.

"I did nothing. Just told her I did not want a kid and would never want a kid." I tell him irritated. Not his fucking business.

"What the hell man. Why did you not just tell her maybe someday?" He asks me confused and annoyed.

"Why the hell would I lie to her. I will never have a kid." I tell him getting more annoyed. I can feel my blood starting to freeze.

"I know it seems like it now but one day you wi-" He is cut off by my fist hitting him in the jaw. I glare at him as he hold his face.

"Don't you ever pretend to know about me and what I want. You don't know what I been through." I tell him. I turn and walk out the front door. I keep walking until I find an empty building to rest in. I walk in and find a small room. I walk in and sit against one of the walls. I look up and freeze. I can see Spider sitting across from me. She has a stab wound and I can see a younger version of myself with her. I see me patching her wound up. Holding her as she cries. Staying with her as she sleeps.

I feel tears start to fall down my face. This is the same building from a year ago. I stay there for awhile. At some point I fall asleep.

* * *

I look around confused for a second. I don't know where I am. I am in a room with bright blue walls. There are pink and yellow flowers on the wall. I look behind me and see a man sitting in a chair. I stand up and look around again. I see my little sister in the center of the room playing with my mom. I walk up to her. Suddenly things come back to me.

" I am sorry son but we could not find the action figure you wanted." My dad tells me. He looks down and he looks genuinely sad. I look up at him as angry as can be.

"I hate you. You never get me what i want and I hate you for it." I shout at him. He looks like I just punched him. I storm of and he walks into his room.

That was three hours ago. I feel really bad about it. I walk over to mom and she looks up with a smile. She frowns when she see's my face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asks me sweetly.

"I said something mean to daddy. I am still upset about the toy but I don't want him to be upset." I tell her. Her face lights up. She sets My little sister off her lap and next to her blocks. She continues to play. She pulls me into her lap.

"When you are upset with someone but you still want to make them feel better about something that you did you need to apologize. Then when they ask you about what made you upset you tell them you don't wanna talk about it yet." She tells me. She flashes me a smile and I feel a lot better. "You can talk about it when you're not so upset but you should go tell your dad you're sorry."

She stands me up and shoos me toward him. I walk up to my dad. I get next to him and I tug on his arm. He looks over and gives me a big smile. I look up at him determinedly.

"Daddy, I am sorry I yelled at you earlier. I did not mean any of it. I still love you." I tell him. He chuckles and hugs me.

"Would you like to talk about getting it another time?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"I am still upset and I don't wanna say something mean again. Can we talk about it later Dad?" I ask him. He smiles and nods his head.

* * *

I awake with a start. I am covered in sweat and I can feel my clothes sticking to me. I can already feel the dream fading. Who were they? Why do they seem so familiar? I stand up and walk around for a minute to clear my head. My dream is almost completely forgotten now. But I do remember one thing. I head back to the shop.

I slip inside quietly and Shut the door noiselessly. I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple. I sit down and eat it thinking about a way to apologize. When I am done eating I stand up and head to my room. I open the door quietly and slip in. It's dark but I know everything in the room. I walk over to my side of the bed. I take all my clothes off and put on a fresh pair of boxers.

I turn back to the bed and freeze. She is lying in bed asleep. I could not think of a really good way to apologize. I will just do it first thing in the morning. I silently slip in to bed. I lay there next to her. After what seems like a long time I feel her shift and her arms are around me and she is leaning against me.

"Alan, are you ok?" She asks me concerned. I wonder why she is concerned. I am fine.

"I'm fine. How are you love." I feel her stiffen at that and I do my best not to giggle. It's so cute.

"I'm alright. Do you….so you wanna talk about it?" She asks. Now she really sound worried. I don't want her to sound so worried. What is it we were talking about. God what was it. A picture of Sprout pops up in his head. Kids. Oh yeah. I look over at her with my eyes mostly closed and start to speak.

"Love I don't want to have kids because I….I…." I can feel tears start to fall down my face. I see a man's face appear in my head and I don't recognize him but I feel pain in my chest. "I-

* * *

 **There. Done. Not what I expected. I did not mean for this chapter to be serious. My original idea was for Spider and Frost to be trying to find time to just be together and keep getting interrupted and then this happened. I was suppose to be light hearted. I failed. Oh well.**

 **I want to point out that Frost tells her something we just don't know yet. Well actually you don't know yet. I know and it gonna be good. Frost has his reasons for not wanting kids and they're pretty good. I hope you guys liked it. This makes ten chapters. YAY. Anyway thanks for reading.**

 **Please remember to leave me reviews. I greatly appreciate it. I will see you guys next time in the deep.**


	11. Found a Friend

**Hey guys. I am back. I hope you guys liked last chapter. Last chapter was actually kind of important. From here on out stakes are higher and the bad guys are more dangerous. The next few events will introduce the remaining cast and show a lot more struggling for our main characters.**

 **I hope you guy's still like my story. I really like it and feel motivated to works on it.**

 **Anyway let's get right to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own bioshock or any of it's sequels. However most of the characters in this story are mine.**

* * *

I open my eye's and I see the white cracked ceiling above me. Just a dream. Thank god. It's been three weeks since we sent Midas packing. It seems a lot longer. I have slept better since then than I have for the last two years. Which brings me to why I woke up. I look over and see Lilly is rubbing her eye's trying to wake up. I smile.

I roll over and look at her. He moves one hand to look at me and she gives me a small smile.

"Good morning." I tell her she smiles wider and says the same. She starts to get up out of bed and I wrap my arm around her and pull her back in and against me. She turns her head to look at me and I rest my head at the back of her neck.

"Alan I need to get up. I have things to do." She tells me. I plant a few kisses on her neck and she shivers from the contact.

"Not today my little spider. I am leaving later today and will be gone for at least a few days. So this morning you're mine." I tell her. Her breath hitches at my words. I chuckle and nip at her ear. She shutters and then relaxes.

"I guess that's ok then." She tells me. She lays her head back down and gets comfortables. I start to poke her ribs and she tries her best not to laugh and giggles. Finally she turns over to glare at me. I poke her in the belly one last time.

"Do you mind. I am trying to get a little extra sleep." She tells me. I smile and poke her again. He glare darkens and I laugh a little more. "I'm not gonna get any sleep am I?"

I shake my head and she sighs. I plants a light kiss on her lips and she relaxes again. She starts to run her hand through my hairs while I trace patterns on her other hand. We don't talk but we don't need to. Just being together is enough for us.

I move my hand and she shivers. I start to trace lines up and down her leg. She pulls a little closer and starts to trace patterns on my chest. I look down at her as she trace patterns. She is only in a too big for her T-shirt and her panties. I am only in my boxers and a pair of shorts.

I bring my hand up and reach under her shirt. I lay my hand on her side. She gasps and looks up at me while biting her lip. She is so cute but at the same time so sexy it drives me insane.

"Alan…" She says softly.

"I just wanted to feel you. Feel your skin." I tell her. She buries her head into my chest. I can feel the uncertainty and fear and want rolling off her like it's a physical thing. I can feel it cause I feel the same emotions inside myself.

She looks up and I can see the fear and want fighting in her eye's. I look into her purple eye's and feel drawn to her. I love her so much. I tilt her head up and slowly lower my own. I plan a soft but long kiss on her lips. As I pull away I feel her shift and she presses herself to me and her lips to mine in a much more fierce kiss than the last one. I push back down on her and she reciprocates with more force. We only stop when we have to take a breath.

I roll onto my back and check the time. Ten o'clock. Fuck me.

"Damnit. Time to get up." I tell her. Her only response is to roll over and climb on top of me. She lowers herself and kisses me again. I kiss her back but after a few seconds I pull back. She presses farther down and I lifter her off of me and set her down next to me. She is bitting her lip again and I almost give in. God damn girl, You have no idea what you do to me.

I sit up and then stand and stretch. She sighs and does the same. I head over to my dresser and start to pull out clothes. When I get my clothes out I start to dress. I remember the first day I did this with her in the room.

* * *

I pull my clothes out and start to take my shorts off. I hear her breath hitch but think nothing of it. I start to pull my underwear off and she screams at me.

"Al-Alan. What are you doing?" She yells at me. I look up at her confused.

"I'm getting dressed. What's wrong with that?" I ask her. She looks at me like I am crazy.

"But I'm in the room! You can't change with me in the room!" She tells me flustered and red. It dawns on me what she is so concerned about.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind. At the other place we only have one room so I am used to changing in front of people." I tell her. Her face goes even more red.

"But I am not." She tells me while looking away.

"Yeah but I have seen you naked before. I have treated your wounds and injuries." She glares at me. "Scrap and Lightning did not have a problem with me changing in the same room as them."

"What. You have changed with Lightning in the room?" She asks me. Fuck. I let that slip. It's not like anything happened I just changed clothes. I look over at her and try to hide my fear.

"Yes. it's not like it's a big deal. She might as well be my big sister." I tell her. She huffs and glares at me. After a couple of awkward minutes I speak again. "Why do you keep glaring at me?"

"Change. You said you did in front of lightning and scrap so you should have no problem with doing it infront of me." She tells me. Yup she's pissed.

Yeah but they did not sit there and stare at me." I try to argue.

"And neither of them are you're girlfriend either." She tells me. I sigh and compile. She stares at me the whole time no matter how red her face gets. She only stared at me the first time.

* * *

I found it awkward and embarrassing at the time but looking back it was kinda funny. I get dressed quickly. I am wearing my usual combat gear. I am wearing a normal T-shirt with blues jeans and my camo combat boots. I look over and see Spider is wearing a green shirt with camo pants as well as her black tennis shoes.

We walk out to the living room. Scrap is on the couch reading some papers with Brainiac explaining something to him. Blaze seems to be setting the kitchen on fire trying to help Lightning cook lunch. Sprout is taking a nap in Leatherbacks lap.

"Look who finally got up." Scrap says without looking up. I look at him and see the bruise I gave him over a week ago is completely gone. I walk over and snatch the papers out of his hands. I look over them and notice what they are.

"Are you guy's working on a new tonic?" I ask him. He snatches the papers back and nods at me. "Cool. I'll test it if you want." At this Scrap shakes his head and I walk off. I head into the kitchen and walk up next to Blaze. He has a sour expression on his face.

"Whats up?" I ask him. He looks over at me and then goes back to glaring at Lightning.

"I tried to help and she yelled at me for setting the oven on fire." He say's. I chuckle a little and lean against the counter.

"Well it is a problem when you set the oven on fire." He growls at me and walks off to do god knows what. I walk up to Lighting and Spider. "Hey girls. What's for lunch." At this Lightning turns on me with an angry expression.

"Unless you're going to help get out." She tells me. I turn and walk out. I can't cook at all. I walk into the living room and see Sprout is waking up. I walk over and sit down in front of her. When she wakes up fully and see's me a big smile crosses her face.

"Yay. You're awake now." She says with joy. I love seeing her so happy. I reach over and poke her in the tummy. She giggles and pushes my hand away. I sit with her and Leatherback playing and talking until the girls call us for lunch. We all get up and go sit at the table. Once everyone is seated with food we do prayer and then dig in. I raise my voice to be hear.

"Hey guys. I wanna tell everyone what my trip is going to be about. Me and Lightning are heading down the the Square. When I was there last time I kinda met someone that helped us save Spiders life." I say.

"How do you kinda meat someone?" Brainiac asks.

"Well I never saw them properly. They were in the rafters the whole time. I think they are hiding out there. I wanna see if they will join us." I tell them. At this Blaze gets a confused look.

"Wait a minute. Why now. We have be GenX for a year now and only now are you interested in recruiting people. What changed?" He demands. Always like this. I hate when he asks questions like this.

"I don't know. It just feels right. Besides I feel we will need more friends in the future. I have a bad feel that something is coming." I tell them. I hate not having a more definitive answer.

"Really. I guess that's not a terrible reason." He say's. I shoot him a glare. Dick.

"Anyway, Lighting and I are gonna try and get this person to talk to us. We will be back in a couple of day's I think." I tell them. Sprouts face drops and even Leatherback's light turns a little blue. Spider leans over and talks to me.

"Just be careful, please." After she say's this she kisses me on the cheek. I smile back at her and Kiss her softly on her lips. We go back to the meal and everything seems quite. When we finish eating Blaze and Spider do the dishes while Lighting and I pack. I pack my shotgun and an EVE hypo. I pack a number of food and water rations. Finally I pack a picture of Spider as well as one of my little sister.

I walk out of the room to find Lightning waiting on me. She flashes me a smirk and rolls her eyes. We head to the door and step outside. The others follow us. I turn around and find Scrap there.

"Be careful, both of you." He say's. He gives each of us a hug and steps back. Sprout steps up and and I go down to one knee.

"Hey sweetie." I say. I see her tears start to fall. I hate this.

"You're always gone. It's not fair." She says and my heart breaks a little bit. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It won't always be like this, I promise." She sniffs and shrugs. I lift her chin. "I love you Sprout." I tell her. She suddenly tackles me in a hug and I stand up with her and squeeze her. I hate leaving her. I put her down and she gives Lighting a hug. When she is done I see Lighting walk over to Blaze who is leaned up against the wall. I look back and see Spider is right in front of me.

"Hey." I practically whisper to her. The last time one of us went off they got shot. She steps up closer and stands on her toes and leans into me. I lean in to her and we kiss. We stand there for a while like that before Brainiac interrupts by walking in between us.

"That's enough you two. You need to get going. The sooner you leave the sooner you'll be back." He says. I glance down and nod at him. I look back up at Spider.

"I'll see you later." I tell her. SHe nods with a smile and I turn and walk away. Lighting follows and soon we are gone. I look back just before we turn a corner. I miss her already, but I have to do this.

We walk for about four hours before we stop for a break. I set my pack down and take a seat on the ground. I lean up against the wall of the building I just stopped by. Lightning sits down next to me. She looks over and then looks away. I lay my head back and relaxe.

A few minutes pass and I feel Lightning look at me and look away for the twelfth time. It's getting annoying. Finally I look over at her.

"What is it. Why do you keep staring at me?" I ask her.

"I….Hoped you had not noticed."She tells me. I almost smirk but keep it hidden by biting my cheek.

"So what do you want?" I ask her. She looks at me.

"I was wondering how you and Scrap met." She says. I look at her and blink a couple of times. I then burst out laughing.

"Is that all. Why did you not just ask?" I wonder out loud.

"Cause I thought that maybe you would not like to talk about it." She tells me. I chuckle a little more before looking at her again.

"Alright. We got some time so why not. I was very different when Scrap found me. It was the middle of the night and he was looking for some junk to use. He was in a junkyard looking for...

* * *

I slowly followed him as he walked around. He seemed to be looking for something specific. I walk quietly behind him. I see him lift a large piece of metal up without touching it. If I don't kill him with my first hit we will rip me apart. I have to kill him with one strike. I walk up quietly getting closer. I raise the crowbar I use as a weapon. I shift it so that the split part will go into his brain. I swing down with all the force I have.

My crowbar stops an inch from his head. He quickly turns around and I jump back. Fuck me! He looks at me confused.

"What the hell man. I'm just trying to get some scrap." He says. I run up and swing at him again. This time my whole arm is paralyzed.. Fuck me. I can't move my arm. "Dude what's you're problem?"

"My problem is I don't trust you." I tell him. Everyone I have run into up till now has tried to kill me.

"Why. I didn't do anything to you." He tells me. I glare at him and swing my other hand. My fist connects with his face and he stumbles and falls to the ground. I raise my crowbar and swing down. He holds up and hand in defense and it stops immediately.

"Damnit. Stop freezing my crowbar." I yell at him. He glares at me.

"Then stop trying to kill me." He say's. I pull my crowbar back and step back. "Now why are you trying to kill me exactly?"

"Cause everyone I run into tries to kill me. So I decided to kill you before I gave you the chance." I tell him. My grip on my crowbar tightens.

"What do you mean. Are you all alone?" He asks confused. I nod my head. "Oh my god. How they hell have you survived on you own?"

"I don't know. I can't remember much past the last month and a half. Now leave before I decided to kill you again." I tell him. He raises his hand and swings it to the side. My crowbar flies away and into all the junk. I take a step back.

"I ain't gonna hurt you. Now come on. I will take you to my group and we can help you." He tells me. He starts to walk off and I numbly follow him. I almost died.

* * *

"After that we went to his original group." I tell her. I have tears starting to fall down my face and my voice hitches. She looks up at me and lightly touches my arm. I look over at her. "I never got to meet his people. I'm sorry but that's all I can say right now."

"It's ok Frost. Don't force yourself." She tells me. We walk in silence for a bit. I look over at her and she seems to be in thought.

"Tell me about you're family." I say to her. She looks at me for a second.

"My mom was not a splicer. She never used ADAM or Plasmids. However my dad did. My dad was a drunk and spent all our money on ADAM and getting himself spliced. He would sometimes get drunk and beat my mother. He died shortly after the civil war broke out. He was trying to rob an ADAM shop. He got shot up. My mom died a year later.

"I was an only child. I ran with a group of Plasmid users. They seemed ok at first. But then they turned into Splicers. Had I not seen what it did to my dad I would have been one of them. You found me and that's how I got away from them." SHe looks up and I can see she is blank. She is blocking her emotions and try to be strong.

I walk up to her and hug her. She stops and I can feel her stiffen. She then relaxes and lets me hug her. After a few second I can feel her shaking and I realize she is crying. We claim to be a team and friends, but we know nothing about each other. I will make things right.

After ten minutes she pulls away and thanks me. We continue on. It takes us a day and a half but we finally get to the square. It's almost nightfall so I lead us to the house we stayed in last time. I walk in and fall down on the couch. Lightning walks over and looks down at me.

"You're just gonna sleep there?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. How they hell does she do that.

"Works for me. There is a master bedroom upstairs with a wonderful bed. But it's much too far for me." She walks off and I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

I walk with the there ten boys. We are marched down the halls. They are all white and look the same but I notice small bits that are different. I have memorized everywhere I have been in this place, but I don't recognize this place. This is new. New is dangerous.

We reach a room with seven big glass containers connected to the wall. Each one is big enough to fit someone my size without to much trouble. What the hell is going on. I look around for a n emergency escape. There are non. We are locked in. I hear someone clear their throat and look at the door we just came in. Standing there is as man in a black trench coat. He looks down at us. He is the leader. He runs everything.

"You have all been selected because of you affinity for ADAM. Now you ten are the results of our previous test's. Now only seven of you can continue. We will release seven little sisters. You must get one to acknowledge you to pass. We will explain more then. You will have a minute each to get there attention. Began."

When he says this doors on the wall connected to the chambers are opened. Seven little sisters come out. I only have eyes for one. He hair is all the way down to the middle of her back. It's a light brown with little dark lines through it. Her eye's are a light blue almost pale but not quite. She is pale and somewhat scrawny. It's my little sister. I stare at her but she just looks straight ahead. I hear someone call out the name of one of the other kids. I see him step forward. He talks to one of the little sisters. Eventually she looks at him and smiles. He walks out and so does she. This repeats seven times with varying results till we get to me. I hear my name called and I walk up to her. She looks past me and I stare at her at first.

"Alyssa." I whisper. She ignores me. I fell tears flow down my cheeks. "Alyssa it's me. Please look at me."

She stares past me. I feel the tears now flowing down my cheeks in droves. Eventually a guard walks up to grab me. I place my hand on the glass and he hesitates. Then he grabs my shoulder. I swing my left arm back and break his leg. He falls with a shout. I barely hear it. I push on the glass. Suddenly it cracks then shatters. I step in and stand right in front of her. I lean into her and put my mouth next to her ear.

"I did not forget you little sister." I tell her. Her breath hitches and she steps back. Her eyes fill with tears and she looks at me. She can't be more than four. Her tears stream down her face.

"I was so scared big brother. The poked me with needles and made me run until I dropped and I had to sleep in a cold room with no blanket or pillow. I'm still scared." She is still looking at me. I hold out my hand.

"It's ok. I'm here now. I will protect you." She takes my hand and we walk out of the chamber. I walk through the room to where the other boy's left. A guard comes up and tried to grab me. I punch him in the stomach. I can feel three of his ribs collapse. I feel my stomach start to get upset but I force it down.

"Sir. Should we stop him?" The guard captain asks the man in the Trench coat. He smiles and laughs.

"If you want to try be my guest." He tells him. The guard captain look uncertain before stepping back and letting us go.

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat. Who the hell was that. What the hell was that. Trench coat. Who was the man in the trench coat. Most of the dream fades quickly but I remember the man in a trench coat. The man in the black trench coat has answers I need.

I get up and walk into the kitchen. I start to pull out things Lightning can make for breakfast. When that's done. I walk up stairs to her room. I knock.

"What is it." I hear from the inside. She just woke up.

"Food stuff is down stairs. I am going for a walk." I turn around and walk away. I walk out the front door and head for the center of the Square. I stare down and get lost in thought. When I look up I am in front of the Library. I walk in and find everything cleaned up. I look around and notice the traps. I walk up to one. I notice the book it's guarding has a bookmark in it.

I walk away and find a trash can. I pull out an empty can of soda and toss it on the trap. It launches the can. I hear a lot of noise from up above. I walk over to the book and pick it but. I move to the side just as a large book hits the floor where I was standing a minute ago. I open the book. I take a step forward just as a lunch box is chucked at me at full speed. I start to read.

I stand there and read and all the noise up above stops. I read for over an hour. I ended up sitting down on a bench in the library. I glance up occasionally and see a large figure up in the rafters. If I squint I can see dust filled wind swirling around them. That's how they stay up there.

The door to the library opens and lightning charges in looking worried and upset. She spots me and walks over. She gets in my face.

"What the hell is your problem. You said you were going for a walk. You have been gone for over an hour. I thought you got attacked or kidnapped." She says. I open my mouth to say something but she punches me in the gut with a lightning enhanced fist. I fall to the ground. Holly shit that hurts.

I hear a crash behind lightning. I look up and she spins around. There is now a gigantic metal own person in front of us. Lightning backs up and the owl advances on her. She pulls back her fist and swings. I am suddenly in front of the owl. My arm is frozen and I am holder it's frozen hand back. It takes a step back and cocks its head to the side confused.

"She's my friend. She was just upset because I made her worry." I tell the owl. It takes a step towards me and peers at me.

"Why are you so nice?" It say's. It's voice is low and monotone. I jump at the sound. I look up at him. His helmet is in the shape of an owl's head. I let out a sigh and hang my head.

"Why does everyone ask me that. I'm just a nice person." I tell him. He nods his head and grabs the book I dropped. He starts to read it silently and walks off.

"What the hell was that?" Lightning asks from behind me. "And why did it not attack you?"

"I think it's a special big daddy and I think because I read to him. He was the person I came to get. He helped us a bit last time." I walk over the shelf and pick up a random book. I open the book and start reading as I sit back down on the bench.

"Now what are you doing?" She asks me exasperated. I do my best not to crack a grin.

"I'm waiting. So I decided to read while I wait. He will come back eventually." I tell her. She hits her forehead with her palm.

"Why can't you ever make any normal friends?" She asks me annoyed. I look up at her and grin.

"Cause when I do they eventually end up punching me in the gut with an electrified fist." I tell her. She cracks a sheepish grin and grabs a book of her own before sitting down next to me.

* * *

 **I'm done. I did chapter eleven. I wanted to introduce this character much earlier but it just felt wrong. This big daddy is very special trust me. So what did you think. I had fun with this and we are slowly learning more about Frost's past. There is a double story going on. We are following the main story of Frost, but we're also slowly learning the backstory of Alan.**

 **Also I wanted to tell you guys something. It's hard to right these sometimes and lately not that many people have been reading this. But I recently got two new people that favorited my story. Thanks to giovanipliz and Elias C. I was so happy when I saw it. And to those that are still reading thanks. You make me feel like I am doing something worth doing.**

 **Please read and review and I will see you guys next time in the deep.**


	12. Found a Foe

**Hey guys. Hope your not anxiously waiting for this chapter. It took me awhile to sit down and start on this one. I am graduating right now and life has been hectic. I hope you guys loved next chapter. And don't worry. There will be another crisis in this part. But the main focus of this part of the story is to introduce the Owl and to bond with other members of the team and learn more about everyone's backstory. Everyone's got demons, So let's see how I can play with those.**

 **Also I still would like people to post reviews and suggest names for the characters. It would be great to get your opinions on there names. Anyway thanks for joining me once again.**

* * *

Holy shit. It's been over twenty four hours. I am almost done with my book and he has not come back yet. I really thought he would have come back down to talk by now. I even slept here and this damn bench is not comfortable.

I stand up and stretch my legs. It late in the afternoon twenty five hours after the incident yesterday and the owl Big Daddy has not come back to talk to me yet. I start to walk around and just end up wandering the library. It's quite the library. I find a bathroom and stop in. When I get out I see a few new traps. So that's the game huh.

I bend down and pick up a few rocks and books off the ground. I start to toss them on the cyclone traps. As the books and rocks start to fly I notice new ones being placed down in the same spots. I notice that they are all set up in a very specific way. I take a step forward and new ones stop appearing. I walk up to the two nearest to me and I see a small gap in between them. I take a breath and step in between.

I let out a breath when I don't go flying. I look over and see the next few ones and I see the gaps between them as well. I start to weave my way through the maze of traps and about halfway through the library I realize that I am enjoying this little game of his. When I finally get to the other end of the library I look up to find I am at the checkout desk and that there are no traps behind it. I jump the desk and land on both feet on the other side.

I let out a long laugh and lean against the counter. After a few seconds the door to the back office of the library opens and out steps this strange Big Daddy. He walks up to me and seems to peer at me.

"Fine we can talk." He says. He leans against the wall and looks at me. "Why have you come looking for me."

"I need help." I tell him. I can be a cryptic badass to bud.

"With what and what makes you think I would help you?" He asks me. I let out a small smirk.

"Because you seem to know a lot. You have been in here reading these books and should have a lot of information. As to why you would help is because I can help you to." I tell him. He cocks his head sideways. "I also wanted to thank you for sheltering us and helping us before."

His head cocks further and I feel his eye's scrutinizing me. This is the way it is in Rapture. Don't trust anyone. I hate it.

"You don't have to trust me. But I need help and I think you can help me. So tell me what it's gonna take to get some information?" I ask him. His head straightens and he takes a step toward me. I freeze then relax.

"Nothing. I will help yo-" He is cut of by sounds from outside.

"Get back here you stupids bitch. You're only making it worse for yourself." I hear shouted from outside. I turn and jump the counter. I dodge through the traps much faster this time. I hear a gunshot and redouble my pace. When I get to the door I threw it open and burst outside. I see a man with a pistol standing a few feet away from a woman. The man is tall, at least six and a half feet, and has longer pale blond hair. He is wearing ripped blue jeans and a normal T-Shirt with a leather vest over it. He has a full bread but it make him look scruffy.

The woman is lying on the ground having fallen. She is wearing jeans and a long T-shirt. She is really dirty and looks like she has been sleeping outside for a few days at least. I sprint down the steps and shout at the man to stop. I stop in front of the woman. The mans gun is now pointed at my chest.

"Hehehe. Move kid or I'll kill you to." He tells me. His voice is gruff and gritty like he has a tongue made of sand paper. I grit my teeth and freeze my arm. His eyes go wide and I smirk.

"Yeah. now how about you drop the gun and walk away before this gets ugly." I say. I feel pretty good and that was a pretty good line. I must look cool as hell right now. His face morphs into a grin and he laughs a little.

"Stupid kid. You think I am afraid of your pathetic ice trick. I'm surprised you can even do that." He takes a step forward and drops the gun. I take a half step back and raise my left arm up in defense. He is still seven feet away but I'm still suddenly nervous. "I will take you down with one hit kid."

I feel my body get a little colder. This guy is pissing me off. I take a step forward and blast him with ice. He freezes. Then he disappears and all that's left is an ice sculpture of him. What the fuck. I see something out of the corner of my eye's and roll to the side. I spring to my feet and see him standing there lifting his lead pipe back up.

"Decoy. What a lame trick. I have dealt with a decoy user before. You're nothing special." I tell him. He chuckles and I turn to find two more of him behind me. The woman is still lying on the ground. I notice she has a knife in her chest now. Fuck me. He got to her while I was distracted.

"You're so naive. Then again all young are. You assume because you have fought a Decoy user as strong as you were that you now know just how it works and how to counter it. Well let me tell you you're wrong. All three charge me and I dodge one and the other two hit me in the back. I stumble from the impact. What the hell. Decoys can't hit you.

"And now you're confused right." He says. I look up and see him standing against the wall of the library. "When you get the second level of decoy you can make decoy's that can physically touch the environment. They are not very strong but will be more than enough to deal with you."

I hear a noise to my right and turn. I see what I was talking to was a decoy. The real one has picked up his gun and he fires it at me. I move and feel it graze my cheek. I try to recover and then feel a hard hit to the back of my head. I fall to the ground dazed and dizzy. I try to get up and fall back down. He walks over and crouches down.

"My boss won't like me letting you live but I found this fun. Get better and then find me kid. I would love a rematch." He hits me in the back of the head again and this time I black out.

* * *

When I come to, the first thing I notice is I have been moved. I can feel soft fabric around me and I sit up quickly. I look around and see I am in the master bedroom of the house Lighting and I were staying in. That's when the pounding in my head finally registers and I lay back down. My head starts to calm down and I breath a little easier. I couldn't even lay a finger on him.

I roll over and see a note on the night stand next to me.

Dear Frost

I am headed to the center of town to bury the woman that died. I will be back in a couple of hours. If you wake up before I get back there is food in the kitchen. Please rest a bit. You got hit pretty hard.

-Lightning

I stand up and stumble down stairs and into the kitchen. I get in and find some food left out. I sit down and munch on it. I start to think back to the fight. The second level of decoy. He can't be that much stronger than me. So how the hell did he beat me so easily. He said I was naive and really he was right. I let my previous experiences make me cocky.

When I finish eating I head over to the couch and go back to sleep.

* * *

I wake up a bit later to someone moving around in the house. I open my eye's and partially sit up.

"Lighting? That you?" I ask through a yawn. I glance at the kitchen and I see her walking towards me.

"Yeah its me. Sorry if I woke you. I tried being quite." She tells me. I give her a lopsided smile.

"It's OK. Let's talk." I say as I sit up fully and scoot over. She comes around the couch and sits down next to me. "I lost. I mean I lost bad. Real bad."

She looks over at me and I can see the look in her eye's. I know what she is going to say. I speak again before she can.

"I couldn't even touch him Lightning. He beat mean and I only got one shot off and it did not even hit him." I tell her. I can see her expression turn to one of concern and then slight fear. "I'm going to find him. I can't accept being beat like that. I have to beat him." I tell her.

"That;s so stupid. Why do you have to beat him?" She asks me like I'm an idiot.

"I don't know. I just feel the need to." I tell her. "I might die. He said something about his boss, so he is probably not the strongest."

I can see tears in her eye's now. I seem to do this a lot to my group. Oh well. Its just who I am.

"Why do you have to die to prove yourself to everyone else. Why can't you just be happy with what we think of you?" She asks me. I stand up and she looks up at me.

"Cause I don't just wanna help you guy's/ I wanna help everybody. I could not save that woman today. I won't let that happen again. I am gonna go looking for him tomorrow. I won't ask you to come with me."

"And I won't go with you. If you wanna kill yourself fine. I am going back home to tell Spider and Sprout." She tells me. I know what she is trying to do and I feel a pain in my chest at the thought of them.

"Tell them I am sorry." I tell her. I then head upstairs and to the master bedroom. I lay down and in minutes I am asleep again.

* * *

I wake up early and quickly grab my shotgun and my extra ammo and head out. I walk into the library and find the Big Daddy standing in the middle of the library reading a book. I walk up to him and he glances up from his book and looks at me.

"That guy I fought yesterday. Where can I find him?" I ask him. He cocks his head. After a few seconds he answers.

"He shows up more than I like. There is a bar a ways from here to the east. You can sometimes find him there. Be careful. His group is very rowdy." He tells me. I turn around and walk out. As I step out of the library I feel a sense of anxiety wash over me. I am excited to do this.

This feels right. Like its something I am meant to do. I really do love fighting. Its always given me a sense of adrenalin. As I walk away I feel anxiety and excitement. This time there's no time limit and no one I care about is in danger. This time I'm fighting for me.

I walk all most of the day. I am not really in a hurry so I take it slow on my way to this bar. Must be a pretty safe place if it's open to everybody. As I walk my mind wanders to my group. I start to think about the early days when we started being a group.

* * *

"What the hell guys. Go somewhere else while I change." Lightning yells from here bed where she is holding her clothes. I look up at her and grin. Scrap sighs.

"I am not moving. I am working on the door controls. I won't look. I don't see the problem. Frost and I change in the same room all the time." He says with a slightly annoyed expression.

"But you're both boys and I am a girl." She shouts at him. She turns to me. "Please just leave. It makes me uncomfortable." I smirk at her and walk over. I place a hand on her shoulder.

"No. We're not leave. But were also not gonna look. Just change and let us get this control panel fixed." I tell her. She sighs and lowers her head and I walk back over to Scrap. After a few seconds I can hear a commotion from her bed. After a couple minutes I hear her speak.

"And neither of you looked right?" She ask with a threatening undertone. I smirk and look up.

"What? Sorry I was not paying attention. Oh hey you changed." I say to her. Her shoulders relax and she smiles.

"Good. Just making sure." She says.

* * *

She fit in from the beginning. Lighting quickly gained our trust and we hers. She was like a sister to us. She made the whole place a lot more lively. Her and I became a scavenging team and ended up relying on each other quite a bit. We have had each other's backs for well over a year now.

We did have our rough patches in the beginning though.

* * *

"What the fuck Frost?" She asks as she glares at me. I flinch from the glare.

"I'm sorry Lightning." I tell her and I really am. She paces for a minute before turning to me.

"You turned down someone that would have been perfect for out group. He was great. He was a good fighter and trustworthy. He could have really helped us." She almost shouts at me. I sigh and lean against a wall.

"He wasn't right for us." I tell her. I see anger flash across her face and I speak again to stop her from ranting again. "It's hard to explain but I don't trust him. I feel like he would put us in danger."

"Really. Or is it that you're afraid someone would be better than you at scavenging and combat?" She demands of me. I hate that. I hate being accused of such things.

"Fine. Go and tell him he can join. And when he fucks over the team it's on you." I tell her with venom in my voice. She gets in my face.

"Fuck you. Yours such an asshole." She yells at me before walking off.

I followed her after that. It was less than an hour later she went to find the guy. His name was James. He seemed pretty cool. He was good at identifying scrap and pretty good in a fight on top of that he had the security command plasmid. He really did seem like a good addition to the team but something made me weary of him. So I said we were not gonna have him join us. Turns out I was right.

I followed her. When she got to the place he was staying at it was a run down old apartment. She went straight to the third floor and found him in his room. I was always close behind her. He invited her in to talk and I snuck up and stood outside the door to his apartment.

They talk for a bit and after a few minutes it finally cumulated to the conversation I was waiting for.

"Hey I need to tell you something James. Frost is not happy about it but I convinced him to let you be part of the group." She tells him. I grit my teeth.

"That….makes thing a bit complicated." He tells he. Ii place my hand on the handle of my shotgun and tense up.

"How so. You can join us now. Everything should be fine." She tells him. She sounds so fucking earnest.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." He tells me and I relax. I really don't think he will. "But Frost is a different story. See he belittled me and disrespected me and for that he will have to die."

I feel my body tense up and I my hand grips my shotguns handle much harder than usual. He can't be serious. I don't think I can beat him. He is really going to kill me isn't he.

"I can't let that happen. He is like my little brother and I will not let you touch him." I hear her say and I feel a little better. He won't harm her. He really likes her.

"Then I'll have to kill you to. That sucks." My body freezes and I can't break the paralysis. "Oh and you said he was like your older brother. Actually you're like his little sister." I feel my body slack and my thoughts become harder to focus but I try. "I guess I will have to kill Alan's little sister."

My body moves and I can only focus on him. I turn the corner and when I see him my body goes cold. I can't feel any warmth. I take a step forward and draw my shotgun. He turns around with his pistol already in his hand. He fires a shot and it hits me in the leg. I feel my leg almost give and shift my weight to my other leg. I lift up my shotgun and fire both shells into his chest.

He flies backwards and hits the wall. He hits the ground and several boards fall on him. I take a few steps till I am standing over him. I look at his face. As his eyes go white I speak.

"No one fucking touches my little sister you worthless piece of shit." It was after that I blacked out.

* * *

When I came to I was in our hideout with Lighting tending to me. I can't remember much of the following days but I do know that her and I have only had one major disagreement since then. That is we had until now.

Our biggest disagreement was when we helped spider and when I told them she was joining us.

* * *

"Why the hell are we helping her?" Ask Blaze. I look up at him and glare. He never flinches.

"Cause I think we should. There is something special about her and I wanna ask her to join us." I tell him.

"No fuckin way Frost. I will not stand for this." I turn to see Lighting standing in the doorway to my room. I had been sitting here with Blaze talking about what we are gonna do now. I stand up and turn to her.

"I am asking her and that's final Lightning." I tell her. I can see her plasmid activating subconsciously. Her eye's go electric blue and lighting sparks around her left arm. I can feel her electricity in the air.

"No. This is just like James." She yells at me. I wanna flinch but I stand my ground. I have always followed my gut and I won't stop now.

"But its not Lighting. Something is different about her. I can feel it. She is much more stable and much more trustworthy than James." I tell her. Her arm lights up with electricity. I can feel a warmth behind me. "Blaze back off. This is my problem." I feel his fire die down and he gets up and walks out.

"Why are you always right? How could you always be right?" She demands. I hate hurting any of them but I have to make these kinds of decisions. I walk up to her and stop when I am right next to her.

"Because I am the leader. And I'm not always right but I am willing to accept the consequences of my decisions. It would not be the first time I made a bad decision." I tell her. She steps back and I walk past her.

"If she tries to kill any of us I will kill her myself." She tells me. The temperature around me drops twenty degrees. She steps back and flinches. I look back at her.

"You won't get the chance. Cause I will." I walk out of the room. She did not talk to me for three weeks after that. It sucked but I never wavered.

* * *

We've had some tough times but my group is stronger for it. And I truly believe that. We are stronger for our strife. I have been the cause of a lot of our problems but I have also fixed most of them.

Now I am headed to a pointless fight with a pretty small chance of winning and almost as small of a chance of surviving. But again I am following my gut. I feel like I have to beat this decoy user. Guess I keep following my gut and see how this turns out.

* * *

 **I'm an asshole, I know guys. It has been awhile since I posted and I'm sorry. My excuse is laziness. I'll try and do better. Thanks for sticking with me. This story is nowhere near done. Hell I still have at least five more important characters. They guys that Frost is after right now are not the main enemy. This is going to be a long build up to what will be one of my favorite bad guy groups that I have thought of. I promise that it is worth the wait.**

 **So what did you guys think. I am kinda trying to build up the back stories of the other characters. Also no love triangle. I am pointing that out now. I already have a plan for Lighting. Frost will not be dating anyone but Spider.**

 **Anyway thanks for read. Please leave a review and tell me what you liked and did not like. I'll see you guys next time in the deep.**

 **PS: Check out my new story Garage Kids.**


End file.
